Guest Star
by teenvogue123
Summary: When so random gets a new gueststar will Sonny be jealous when she also happens to be Chad's new girlfriend
1. News

Sonny walked into the prop house to be greeted by 3 excited faces and one upset on from Tawni.

"Hey guys what's going on?" She asked nervously

"We are getting a guest star for the next couple of weeks" Nico answered happily. Sonny guessed that it was some hot actress and that was why Tawni was angry or sad.

"So who is it?" Sonny's eyes widened in excitement, so random has never had a guest star before and she was sure whoever they had would beat the guest stars on Mackenzie Falls. Maybe it was Zac Efron although she doubted it because Chad had him banned from their stage and probably the whole studio.

"Its Emily Green Uggg she beats me every year for best dressed and best hair I mean come on I beat she has tons of damage from all the tools she uses" Tawni complained. Sonny loved Emily Green she was on gossip girl as Blair's cousin and she was really sarcastic and totally funny in interviews. She could also be serious actress too. Tons of sketches, ohhh they could have they check it out girls compete with the store across the street that say omg look at that girl. She snapped out of her idea when her phone started mooing.

"Hello "

"Hey Sonshine" it was Chad; sonny should have checked her caller id.

"What do you want Chad" she sneered at his name.

"I heard you have a guest star who is it Zac Efron I hope you know he's banned."

"Actually it's Emily Green you know she's kinda a big deal"

"Wait WHAT Emily Green on your show no way Sonny" He paused for a moment "why didn't she tell me"

"Why would she tell you?"

"Ohhh you'll see tomorrow and I think you'll be jealous" He chuckled at the end, and hung up.

She put her iphone back in her pocket and stood alone in the prop house sitting down she knew Chad was up to something.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Chad pulled out his iphone and dialed number 3 on his speed dial he would never admit that his number 2 was Sonny. She answered on the second ring.

"Hey Chad" She sounded really excited.

"Em hey I something on my mind that has been bothering since I talked to the randoms" he sneered at the word randoms.

"I ummm don't know what you're talking about best actor of our generation"

"How about the fact that I have offered tons of times for you to be on Mackenzie falls and you decided to go on so random."

"Look I'm already on a drams show, gossip girl which is already enough drama for besides you know I'm a funny person" she gave a laugh and he smiled, god did he love her.

"Ok fine ill watch you on the show but next time at least tell me, I am your boyfriend" Chad reasoned.

"Yea ok I will I just didn't want you to be upset "She said with care in her voice

"By the way when can we be public I mean I don't like bad rumors about me like that I stomped on your phone because I was jealous"

"We can be soon I promise but I like being secret its fun" she giggled the cute giggle he loved.

"Well I guess I'll see you Monday" he signed at least he could rub it in sonny's face that he wasn't always a jerk, he was never a jerk to Em in fact he was completely in love with her.

"I'm pretty excited to see you I can't wait" she squeaked out.


	2. Whoa

Disclaimer I don't own sonny with a chance or gossip girl but I wish I owned Sterling. Haha

Sonny had woke up early Monday morning she was excited to meet Emily. Sonny loved gg she owned all the seasons had a calendar, and even a Chuck Bass poster. She sat down at the table to eat breakfast.

"Slow down Sonny" Her mother said as she watched Sonny shove her food down her throat.

"Sorry mom I'm just excited" She replied forcing It all down with milk she grabbed her bag and almost ran to her car. She walked into the studio only to see Marshall and a few other people but none of the so random cast had arrived. Sonny walked to the prop house but hid behind the wall hearing two voices she recognized one as Marshall.

"So this is the prop house this is the place where the so random cast usually hangs out hang feel right at home" Marshall exclaimed "Don't worry someone will come soon"

"Umm Thanks I'm excited to be on the show"

Sonny recognized that voice it was Emily. Sonny almost screamed out loud. She decided to come out of hiding and introduce herself. Suddenly Sonny tripped and hit the floor she closed her eyes and hoped no one noticed her blushing bright red.

"Oh my god, are you ok Sonny" Emily yelled rushing to help her up.

"Yea I'm fine" Sonny said taking her hand "I'm Sonny by the way"

"I know I love your show" Emily Said with a laugh" I'm Emily"

Sonny shuck her extended hand and moved her bangs out of the face. Sonny couldn't believe that she was meeting Emily Green sure she tripped, but she hoped that didn't make Emily think she was a total klutz. She was relieved when Nico and Grady walked and immediately noticed Emily. Sonny laughed at their lame pickup lines and Tawni checking her hair more than usual.

The day went by great they thought of a bunch of sketches for the next couples of week and Emily joined them for school she was actually really smart and as for funny she even made Mrs. Bitterman laugh which a very hard thing to do. Sonny was surprised at how cool she was.

Sonny and Emily walked to the commissary together they were talking about their favorite books when Chad came up to them. Sonny was about to say something rude to Chad but he stopped her.

"Hey Emily" Chad said but smirked at Sonny "Sonny how's it going"

"Fine Chad" Sonny replied coldly and pulled Emily away to get their food but not before she noticed that Emily blushed and smiled sweetly at Chad. She kept pulling Emily away.

They sat down and started talking about the show but Sonny saw that Emily and Chad kept looking at each other she couldn't help but feel a little jealous and it sickened her that she would be jealous of somebody liking Chad. Sonny focused on the conversation.

"I have to go make a call but I'll see you guys later" Emily said and suddenly got up and left. Sonny noticed that Chad followed. Curious Sonny followed them both in the hallway where she hid behind a wall.

"Hello beautiful" Sonny heard Chad say and she rolled her eyes he sounded like a Jonas brother.

"Chad you sound like the Jobros" Emily laughed

"I'm just speaking the truth" He said sweetly. Sonny had never heard Chad sound so? Romantic was that the word. Sonny dared to peek around the wall to only to see Chad put a piece of hair behind Emily's hair and bent down to kiss her slowly on the lips. Shocked Sonny ran the other way to her dressing room. She closed the door and sat in her chair replaying over what just happened.

"O my freaking god someone actually made Chad be a nice guy besides me" Sonny whispered to the room.

Read and review please :^)


	3. tell

Disclaimer: I don't sonny with a chance or anything else on TV Haha

Sonny paced around her dressing room unsure what to do. She was debating whether to confront Emily and yell at Chad or keep quiet. She decided it wasn't really her business If they dated it's not like they had some I know I love you but we're not dating relationships they were friends. Most of the time anyway. Sonny walked to the sound stage, Emily was sitting in one of the prop chairs looking like she was in love. Sonny wasn't going to tell her that she knew it would be more fun to play with her.

"Hey how was your phone call" Sonny casually said sitting in a chair next to her

"Huh" Emily said confused

"You went to call someone after lunch"

"Ohhh yea I was calling a friend" She looked away but looked back at Sonny "Hey can I tell you something private"

"Sure" She gave her a reassuring smile "anything"

"Well, never mind" She sighed "it's stupid" She stood up to leave

"You can tell me" Sonny held out her pinky "Pinky promise"

"No I'm late for something anyway ill see tomorrow" Emily slung her bag over her shoulder and began to walk away

"Late for What?" Sonny yelled at her "A date with Chad maybe"

Sonny smiled in satisfaction when she stopped and turned to look at Sonny.

"What did you just say" She said nervously

"Nothing it's just you and Chad looked like you were flirting today at lunch"

"What of course not we're just friends and even if we were dating, it's none of your business" She spat the last part out at Sonny

"Your right what was I thinking maybe I don't know people as well as I thought "Sonny said with a fake smile on her face she knew people all too well.

"Clearly you don't" Emily fake smiled back at Sonny walking or more like stomping angrily off the sound stage. Sonny decided to go to Mackenzie falls to pay a little visit to Chad.

"CHAD!!!" Sonny yelled

"Yes Sonshine" Chad appeared behind her.

"Aren't you late for something" she questioned him. He looked nervously at the phone on the makeup table then back to her face.

"Ohhh really" She asked curiosity in her tone.

"Yea" He eyed her. They both dove for the phone. Sonny got it first she held it up.

"Ha ha" she taunted him. Chad smirked at her and quickly snatched the phone out of her hand. He put the phone in his pocket.

"Why do you even want it" He said

"To prove you're dating Emily"

"Really Sonny really you think I'm dating Emily I don't date randoms"

"Well I don't believe you I saw you kissing her in the hallway at lunch"

"That was Portlyn we are dating in this season and typical Portlyn she had to practice but I knew it was just so she could kiss CDC" He smiled. She hated his cocky side and she bet Emily hated it too. She eyed him for a minute before she walked off. Chad let out a sigh of relief and ran to go meet Emily for dinner.

Sonny slammed the door to her dressing room and groaned. Why did they have to make it so hard just admit your dating someone.

"What's up with you" Tawni asked looking at Sonny

"Nothing I thought you were going home"

"I have date tonight and I needed extra time to look good and going home would take time"

"A date, with who"

"I don't know my cousin in New York who lives on the Upper East Side set me up with a cute boy from her school were going shopping"

"Is he gay" Sonny laughed "You don't even know what he looks like your cousin could be setting you up with a nerd"

"Please with all the dirt I have on her I could crush her dreams of becoming a singer"

"Ok whatever I gotta go bye" Sonny collected her things and went to the door she stopped as her hand touched the handle.

"Hey Tawni"

"Yea" She said not looking away from the mirror. Sonny thought about telling her about Emily and Chad but decide she shouldn't. Tawni would do something and Sonny knew that only jealous ex-girlfriends did that. She and Chad were very far from that.

"Ummm I forgot bye" Sonny said shaking her head and left the building. She would tell in someone eventually.


	4. truth

Disclaimer: don't own sonny with a chance

I'm starting school next week so updating may take a couple days

Sonny walked to the parking lot, she saw Chad sitting on the hood of his car. She hid behind a bush and pulled out her cell getting her camera ready.

Emily pushed open the doors leading to the parking lot she instantly saw Chad and grinned. She ran and hugged him.

"Hey" Chad smiled at her sweetly. It made Sonny gag.

"Hi" she giggled

"I have a question did you tell Sonny about us" he asked

"No did you she asked if we were going on a date tonight"

"I wouldn't unless you want to make her jealous" he laughed, she and Sonny both rolled their eyes.

"Whatever she probably was just thinking she knew people again" Emily said pulling herself closer to Chad. Sonny put her phone up and her finger on the button.

Emily and Chad's lips met just as Sonny took the picture. She backed up against the bush so they didn't see. Sonny would need proof if anyone would believe her she glad it was still light out or else the picture would be to dark to tell. She peered around the bush to find them driving off, in the sunset. How ironic. Sonny ran to her car almost giddy it was fun knowing something no one else knew. She drove home, it was a normal night she ate dinner and did her homework. She looked at the clock it had only been an hour. She bit her lip unsure what to do. Sonny sat there for a while when she was startled by the mooing of her phone. She rummaged through until she found it. It was Tawni calling.

"Hello"

"Help me my date is going horrible" Tawni cried into the phone

"Why what's wrong"

"He is super cute but he already spilled water on my dress and all he can talk about is how his soccer team makes fun of him because he loves shopping"

"Ok ill come and get I need to get my mind off things anyway"

"What could you possibly have on your mind drama avoids you" She laughed.

Sonny hung up and grabbed her car keys. She walked into the restaurant and instantly saw Tawni she was by a window hoping paparazzi would she her hot date and put her on the next tween weekly cover although they seem to come out with one every day. She moved through the tables to Tawni.

"Sonny what are you doing here?" Tawni said in fake surprise.

"Tawni I forgot that we still need to practice the new check it out girl sketch"

"Ohhh Sonny your right I'm sorry boring I mean Brandon" She smiled and waved goodbye, quickly leaving. Sonny laughed and followed her. Once they got in and Sonny started backing out of the parking lot Tawni turned off the radio.

"Spill what are you not telling me" Tawni fired at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about" She looked straight at the road

"Ohhh come on after lunch you were all weird then you were going to tell me something then you backed out it's so obvious"

"Ok I do have something but I can't tell you I mean it's not about me"

"Please just from your face I can tell it's a scandal you can't pass up"

"OK fine" Sonny knew Tawni would do something but she wanted, no needed to tell someone.

"Yayyy" Tawni cheered

"Tomorrow"

"Wait what?"

"In the morning I promise that **you will** probably want to make a big deal" Sonny smirked as the pulled up to the driveway of Tawni's huge house.

"Bye I can't wait for your news I can't even guess what you would know" She closed the door and walked off laughing.

The next morning Sonny's smile was bright and happy but not nearly as happy as Emily's, she still had the fresh memories of the perfect date with Chad they had a picnic on the beach then they went to get frozen yogurt at her favorite place. It all ended with the perfect romantic kiss on her doorstep. She knew it sounded cheesy but it really wasn't. The bright smile on her face didn't even disappear when she bumped into Sonny in the parking lot.

"Hey Sonny"

"Hey Emily, how was your date?" Sonny laughed

"It was an amazing date that was what I was going to tell you yesterday" She said "honestly I just didn't want you to be jealous"

"You think I'm jealous well I'll show you how jealous I am" She screamed at her and stomped away.

"I was just kidding" she whispered a moment too late.

"Tawni want to know what I was gonna tell you" Sonny slammed the door closed.

"YES YES YES!!!"

"Ok Chad and Emily are going out I saw them kissing in the hallway after lunch and last night before I left I even have a picture for proof" Sonny held out her iphone.

"OMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGG" Tawni screamed "that traitor was talking yesterday about how conceited Chad was and that she hates him"

"I know now give me my phone back" She said

"Hold on" Tawni's fingers fluttered across the screen. "Tween weekly will love this" she laughed.

"Tawni NOOO!!!" Sonny pleaded

"Please if you didn't want this to happen you wouldn't have told me and you now that" She grinned at Sonny "I know you're not always sweet nice girl"

"Your right now I feel guilty" Sonny sat down on the couch and buried her head in a pillow.

"Sonny I heard what she said this morning josh the mail guy told" She pointed out "so fight back"

"Alright fine" Sonny said with an unsonny-like smirk on her face.

"That's my girl" Tawni face glowed with happiness "Come on lets go find her and show her what we are made of" Tawni ran to the prop house with a nervous Sonny behind her.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!! If you do ill update sooner!


	5. Step one

Sonny followed Tawni down the hall to the prop house where they found Emily playing guitar hero with Nico and Grady. Tawni stormed in the room.

"YOU LITTLE TRAITOR" She screamed

"Excuse me" Emily put down her guitar handing it to Nico.

"Check tween weekly" Tawni smirked

"I didn't know we were shooting gossip girl already" She rolled her eyes at Tawni and pulled out her phone. Her mouth opened wide and she stared up at them in disbelief.

"Why did you do this" Emily glared straight at Sonny

"Because I'm super jealous remember" Sonny shot back

"Well I was just kidding if you had stayed a minute sooner" She said "You know I thought we were becoming friends I was going to tell you"

"Whatever" Sonny bit her lip, now her nice girl side was making her fell bad but she couldn't admit defeat. Tawni would kill her.

Emily shook her head and texted Chad to come and meet her. Good thing he was already on his way.

"Does this mean we lost our chance with you" Grady said. All three girls turned to look at him in disbelief, but he was saved by Chad walking in. Emily ran up to him and kissed him. Not one of their sweet little kisses a full on hands in the hair kiss. They broke apart after a minute. Chad grinned happily. Emily walked up to Sonny.

"You should wipe that I'm jealous look off your face" She smirked at Sonny before she grabbed Chad's arm and dragged him off. Everyone was silent for a minute.

"Well that worked" Tawni smiled and left. Sonny walked off and caught up with Tawni.

"Ok that did nothing" Sonny said in disbelief

"Don't worry she obviously didn't want her life in the magazines and now my favorite we can make Chad totally jealous and want you" She smiled brightly at Sonny.

"I don't want to make Chad jealous"

"Sure you do we all know it's more than just hating Chad and the falls with you"

"No it's not" She insisted

"Fine I believe you, but if you hate him then you should make him jealous and then break his heart"

"I don't know"

"Come on you know you want to" _make him fall in love with you _Tawni thought.

"OK but how can I make Chad jealous"

"Step one makeover" Sonny groaned but followed her she thought she looked fine.

Sonny walked into the studio the next morning and felt weird Tawni had made Sonny's hair pin straight and had given her side bangs plus it was a shade darker. Sonny had chosen to wear a dark red dress she loved but had never had a chance to wear. She paired it with a leather jacket, dark sunglasses and impossibly high heels. Sonny felt confident though when all the guys had been staring at her. She pulled her red lips into a smirk. Chad Dylan Cooper eat your heart out!!!

Hey tell me who you think Sonny should date to make Chad jealous I was thinking Joe Jonas but whatever or she can just be single and ready to mingle lol


	6. Boys

Sonny confidently strode though the hallways, knowing every eye was following her. She felt around in her purse for her phone, Tawni has basically forced to take off her cow cover and change her ringtone. Well actually Tawni deleted the ringtone and broke the cover in half. She found her phone and texted Tawni.

_I think its working but I haven't seen Chad yet _she texted and Tawni answered immediately

_Calm down lover girl you'll see him an be on the lookout for a cute boy to make Chad jealous lol_

Sonny was about to text back something rude when she bumped into someone; her phone fell to the ground.

"Sorry let me get your phone" He bent down to pick up the phone and handed it to Sonny. She finally looked up to his face and her eyes grew wide but she quickly recovered.

"No I'm sorry you know what they saw about texting and walking" She said breathless "I'm Sonny by the way"

"I know I love so random I'm"

"Your Joe of the Jonas brothers Joe" she cut him off "I know who you are" He laughed at her fan moment

"Cool" He smiled at her and she almost passed out she loved Joe almost as much as she loved Chad. Whoa girl not that she loved Chad she meant in look. Sonny got the thought out of her head.

"So what are you doing here" She asked

"JONAS is shooting here most people around here knew"

"Ohhh well then I guess I get to see you around then" She gave him a flirty smile.

"Yea but seeing you every day is the best part of this place" He grinned at her "I gotta go, my brothers are over there waiting" He gestured behind her where nick and Kevin were waiting.

"Ok Bye"

"I'll see you at lunch though" He asked walking backwards to his brothers but so he could still see her.

"Yea you will" She smiled and walked off to find Tawni. She passed Emily and Chad talking by the falls entrance. They stopped and stared at her. She kept walking till she got to her dressing room. She looked in her mirror. What a great morning she looked great and she met a great guy she sat down and smiled.

"Sonny stop looking for the perfect guy I already found him" Tawni stormed into the room.

"Me too" she said in a dazed voice.

"Who"

"Joe Jonas" Tawni rolled her eyes.

"He's good but not as good as who I found"

"Who Kevin" Sonny laughed at her own joke

"No Zac Efron, don't ask me how but he filming a movie here and I heard he thinks your cute" Tawni looked please with herself.

"Chad has him banned"

"From the falls not the whole studio"

"He's dating Vanessa Hudgens"

"It was all for publicity anything else"

"Where is he" Sonny smiled

"Follow me" Tawni smirked "and don't worry about Joe who says you have to pick now flirting with both will push Chad off the deep end" She laughed

READ AND REVIEW I couldn't decided between Zac or Joe so I decided to have my cake and eat it to hahaha


	7. lunch date, dinner date

Sonny followed Tawni all the way to a door with a closed set sign on the door. Tawni ignored it and walked in any. Sonny warily followed her. To a dressing room with a sign that read: Zac Efron. Tawni knocked once and opened the door not even bothering to wait for him to open the door. She opened the door to find Zac standing there.

"Tawni to what do I owe the pleasure" he said letting her in. "Hi I'm Zac by the way"

"I'm Sonny Monroe" She said timidly

"Wait not the Sonny Monroe that Tawni absolutely hates"

"Well I don't hate her anymore" Tawni smiled at Sonny "This was the girl I was telling you about"

"Really" He gave Sonny a charming smile who sat down next to Tawni on his couch. "Don't worry Tawni has said all good things"

"I'm sure she has" Sonny laughed, she noticed how Zac kept looking at her. It made her feel weird, getting attention aside from the looks Chad would give her sometimes this was an actual guy looking at her. She signed she hated that she kept thinking of Chad move on. She had her picks any way cute funny sweet Joe Jonas. She smiled at the thought of him.

"So Sonny I love your show you're the best part, you should have auditioned for high school musical you'd be better than Vanessa." Zac said

"Really" Sonny said

"Ohhh yea I mean I heard you sing in that you tube video and Vanessa is very computer edited besides your prettier" He smiled. Sonny blushed and Tawni gave her a knowing look. Wow now she had hot charming sweet Zac Efron. She hated deciding but why did she have to.

"Thanks"

"Oh no Sonny we have to get to school sorry Zac" Tawni said abruptly

"Well drop by any time" He said

"I will" Replied Tawni

"I was talking to Sonny" He said as if it were obvious

The girls started to walk away When Zac got the courage to ask Sonny.

"Hey Sonny do you want to go to dinner Friday after work"

"Sure" Sonny said walking backwards to face him. They left the studio and Sonny smiled in disbelief He asked her. Tawni just smirked all the way to class.

Sonny sat down at the only seat left next Emily. What a total buzz kill.

"Hi Sonny" She said not even looking up from her papers.

"Hi Emily" Sonny looked straight ahead.

"Look I'm really sorry" She looked at Sonny "I didn't mean to offend you but you shouldn't have done that" Sonny thought about it for a moment, she couldn't decide what to do forgive or forget her.

"Ok" was all she said and looked at the board to start taking notes. Emily sighed but turned to take notes too.

Sonny walked to lunch alone, Tawni had decided to eat lunch with Zac. Sonny hadn't even known they were friends. Zora didn't eat lunch and the boys were still trying to make the perfect sandwich. She walked in she saw Chad and Emily in the corner deep in conversation. She was about to ignore them when she noticed Chad was staring at her. She smiled to herself and walked on. Sonny got her lunch and looked for a place to sit. She saw Joe waving at her and she sat down next to him not even noticing that both Chad and Emily were staring at her in different ways but still looking.

"Hey Sonny what's up" He grinned at her.

"Nothing I've just been having a weird day."

"Why"

"You see Chad over there well I'm kinda in a fight with his girlfriend"

"Yeah I heard about that" He said hoping that she didn't him catch Emily's eye.

"Yeah that sucks, girls are always in fights" Nick laughed as he and Kevin sat down by them. Sonny hadn't always liked the Jonas brothers she thought it was all an act but she was wrong. Maybe the day was a good weird.

Read and Review btw am I making sonny too mean?


	8. Rivals

Chad and Emily held hands as they walked to Chad's car.

"I'm not hungry, can you just drive me home" she asked

"What I made reservation at **your **favorite restaurant" He looked at her.

"No you didn't you said we would just show up because your Chad Dylan cooper" She said dropping his hand.

"Is that really what's wrong you've been distant all day?"

"Like you've been staring at Sonny all day" She met his eyes. They looked guilty he had been starting at Sonny but not all day and it was hard not to.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Yeah whatever you know I'll get my sister to get me"

"Why" He asked

"Because you're in love with Sonny, I thought you would get over her"

"I was never in love with her" He yelled at her as she started to walk away. He sat down on the sidewalk and buried his face in his hands. How could he prove he loved her and not Sonny? He couldn't he wanted to be her friend but whenever they told someone no one believed him. He got up and went inside to get his leather jacket. Chad kept his head down until he bumped in another guy. Chad looked up and wished he hadn't it was bad enough the Jonas brothers were but his arch rival.

"Zachary" Chad sneered.

"Chad what's up buddy" Zac laughed like they were friends.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm shooting a movie"

"I mean here at the falls you're banned"

"Well the falls is over there" he said pointing behind him "Right now I'm going to pick up Sonny for our date"

"Sonny's going on date with you" he smirked "she has worse taste than I thought"

"Whatever Chad" Zac walked away. Chad forgot his jacket and walked out to his car, things were getting weird. He was surprised to find Emily sitting on the hood of his. He smiled at her.

"I'm still mad at you but I need a ride" She said hastily waiting for him to unlock the door.

"Sure why not" Chad smiled "Did you know that Sonny has a date tonight with Zac Efron"

"Ewww" Emily wrinkled her nose "but she was flirting with Joe all day they were even texting while we were writing for the show."

"Well I guess she's playing the field" He chuckled

"Yeah" she let the subject drop, she boiled with anger why everything about Sonny. After all she was just deceptive little two timing bitch. They pulled up to her house out of habit she kissed Chad, but quickly left. What an awful day she just wanted to cry.

ReAd AnD rEvIeW Haha sonny had a great day and Emily's day kinda sucked.


	9. Suprise

Sonny sat down on her bed smiling, her date had gone perfect. Zac took her to dinner and then to the beach where they got ice cream and walked in the water. She kicked off her shoes and changed into a tank top and pajama shorts. She turned on her ipod it was burnin' up. She laughed and started dancing around her room. Her life couldn't be any more perfect for her now.

"Sonny your phone is ringing" her mother yelled though the door.

"Ok" Sonny turned off her music and went into the kitchen to get her phone. The screen flashed an unknown number. She picked it up anyway.

"Hello" She said brightly

"Hi Sonny" Emily said, Sonny bit her lip.

"What do you want" she said rudely.

"What I want hmm, there are a lot of things I want but I'll tell you three" She said

"I don't have time for this" Sonny wanted to just hang up but she wanted to know what she had to say.

"Ohhh I think you do" she paused "One I want a part on that new tween comedy"

Sonny rolled her eyes that movie didn't even start auditions for another month

"Two I want my boyfriend to get over you, so I would have to fight in a one sided fight"

Chad was in love with her. No way.

"And three, I want you to not flirt with my cousin and then go on a date with another guy"

"What are you talking about; I don't know who your cousin is"

"Oh you do he has black straight hair and he is in a band with his brothers" Emily sighed.

"Your cousin is Joe" she realized slowly

"Yep he's my cousin and I really care about him so I don't appreciate you leading him on" Emily said.

"I'm not she said" Sonny said meekly.

"Look I know we're not friends in fact I hate you" she laughed "But I really care about Joe, Kevin, and Nick"

Sonny felt bad, Emily really cared about her cousins and she was kinda leading Joe on.

"Look I have to go" Sonny hung up before she could object. Sonny ran to her bedroom she shut the door and she laid on her bed pulling her cover over her. Sonny's eyes started to water and tears fell down her cheeks. This wasn't Sonny she didn't go a date with one guy but lead on another one. She didn't give flirty looks at all the guys or be mean to someone just because of who they were dating. She wished she hadn't made a deal with the devil. She only wanted one thing and that was as much as it hurt to say. She just wanted Chad.

The next morning Sonny stormed on to the falls set she walked straight up to Portlyn.

"Where's Chad?"

"Dressing room" she said uninterested.

Sonny knocked on the door he opened it.

"Hey Son" She cut him off by placing her arms around his neck and crashing her lips to his own. They both closed their eyes enjoying the moment.

"Hi Sonny" Emily spoke up.

Read and Review btw the Jonas brothers are really Emily's cousins, she wasn't pretending.


	10. fighting for love

Sonny and Chad pulled apart to turn and look at Emily, who looked pretty pissed off. All three stood in silence. Sonny couldn't believe she did that she should have checked the room first.

"Look Emily I'm sorry I don't know what just happened" she winced at Emily's glare. Emily marched right up to her so they were face to face.

"You're sorry" She said "I wanted to resolve this fight cause its stupid I didn't know you hated me so much that you have to come here and kiss **my boyfriend**!!! What did you think I wouldn't be here, its basic logic the whole cast of so random hates me and my cousins were busy! You know here at the falls they may be mean but they are nice to me and they don't try to steal your boyfriend but have another love triangle" Emily yelled at Sonny.

Emily pushed Sonny against the wall and hit her in the face. Sonny gasped and kicked Emily's leg. Emily twisted Sonny's arm and Sonny punched her in the stomach. Sonny knew how to fight back. Emily clutched her stomach and mumbled something that sounded like bitch.

"I didn't try to steal Chad I just I don't know what happened" she yelled, Emily responded by punching Sonny in the face.

"Thanks for standing up for me" She aimed sarcastically at Chad. She stomped on his foot and walked out slamming the door behind her. The room was in silence. Sonny put her hand to her nose, she pulled it away she almost screamed when she saw her blood cover hand.

"Oh my god, are you ok" she looked up at him

"I'll take you to the nurse" he said putting his hand on her back leading her out the door. Sonny felt her eyes tingle she knew she was going to cry again. She had hit head against the wall pretty hard. She felt like she had no strength left. Chad noticed her poor walking and picked her up carrying her bridal style. Sonny put her face into Chad's shirt, she had never felt so bad and weak in her life. They finally made it to the nurse station it was located at the falls for the dangerous stunts they did. Chad set her down on the bed and went to talk to the nurse. She began Helping Sonny checking the usual stuff. Sonny noticed she had gotten blood and her tears on his once clean blue shirt.

"I'm sorry about your shirt I can pay for another one" She offered.

"What no please these are $300 and besides I have a ton more" _Anything to help you_ he thought.

"OK dear your nose is ok and the bleeding has stopped but I suggest you stay in here and rest. It looks like you hit your hard pretty bad" She told Sonny. Chad went to sit down.

"You don't have to stay here" She said

"I know I want to "He said, glad the nurse went to check on one of the lighting guys who had a terrible headache.

"Could you do me a favor and call Tawni so she knows where I am"

"Sure" he flashed her one of his brilliant smiles and left to call her. Sonny laid back onto the bed, wondering how everything was about to go down certainly not in a good way well for everyone else she looked at Chad as he walked back into the room. She knew it might just end well for her.

Read And Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. break ups and no make ups

Chad helped Sonny to the cafeteria, gently sitting her down in a chair and going to get two Chad sandwiches. Sonny looked around hoping she looked ok she had to clean off all the blood off her face. She looked around and saw Zac he smiled at her. She shyly smiled back. Then she saw Joe and Nick. Nick saw and nudged Joe who also turned to look at her. She waved at them, but Joe just stared at her and turned back to his food. Sonny took a deep breath. Chad came with their food, she unwrapped her food and started eating the nervous feeling her stomach was making caused her to start shoving food down her throat.

"Will you excuse me for a moment I need to fix things" Chad gestured towards Emily who was sitting with Joe and Nick. Sonny nodded as they both got up and walked into the hall. She looked down what was fixing things supposed to mean like break up or mend the fight. She bit her lip as she grabbed her tray to go sit by Joe.

"Hi" she said nervously

"Hey" Nick sad obviously uncomfortable

"What are you doing her shouldn't you be by one of your boyfriends" Joe said coldly. Nick kicked him in the leg, so much for being a gentleman.

"I don't know what you're talking about" She said

"Me either, Joe's crazy" Nick tried to relive the awkwardness.

"No really Sonny how about that you went on a date with **him and you kissed him then you kissed Chad this morning!"** he glared at her before he continued. "Oh you know I thought there was something between us"

"Did Emily say this to you" Sonny looked at both of them

"You know what she may be mean to you but she is actually nice to you if you hadn't done that to her she doesn't like to have her life in the news like you" He got up and walked out. Nick sat speechless; Sonny looked at him unsure what to do.

"I suggest you check tween and I don't like what you did to Joe or Emily she like my little sister, but I know you're a good person and" He paused to look right at her "Sometimes you have to follow your heart even if it hurts someone" He started to walk away.

"WAIT why is she so hurt about in the magazines" Sonny asked

"They few times she had big stories she had gotten threats and one time she got attacked by a fan when she and Joe had lunch onetime" He sighed "She can put up a cold exterior but it's because she doesn't want her or her friends to get hurt" nick waved to Sonny and left. She looked down at her Chad, but got up and threw it away instead she wasn't hungry anymore. She pulled out her phone going on the tween weekly app.

_Sonny Monroe: The nice girl with a love square!!!_

_Sonny was spotted last night with HMS cutie Zac Efron at le due. Her touched her hand and even gave a goodnight kiss. So watch out ladies you might lose your chance with Jo__e Jonas too. An insider at condor studios say that the two were flirting non-stop at lunch, which ended with Sonny giving him a kiss on the cheek and Joe looked like he was in love. Finally Sonny and Chad were seen kissing. Poor Emily. WRONG! Sonny was lat__er seen with a bloody nose and growing black eye, looks like a catfight. Emily has declined to speak of any kiss or fight could it have something to do with her other fight or attack more like it!!! Let's see how this with turn out! _

Sonny put her phone away and looked up to see Zac.

"We are done" He said simply

"WHAT" She cried

"I don't date girls who can't stay to one man, so pick me or lose me forever" He left. Sonny had never felt more alone. She ran to her dressing room she locked both doors and laid on the couch in the back she could at least cry freely in peace.

"Sonny unlock the door" Tawni screamed

"NO" She screamed back "never" Tawni stormed away. Now she had to use her emergency make up.

Chad lead Emily down the hall to a private corner. She looked at him, like she was waiting for something.

"I'm sorry" He said "I love you and I need you but I didn't know what to say. I mean she is one of my close friends"

"OK I forgive you, because I love you too."She smile at him she did love him.

"Well that's the thing I love you as a friend." He watched her face changed from happy to sad to angry "Only as a friend"

She looked at him speechless

"Wait, are you breaking up with me" She yelled at him.

"Ummm yes I'm sorry but I can't deny it I love Sonny" He said "you were right and you can't change it" She looked away for a moment.

"Fine then I'm leaving so random and I don't think I want to be friends" she went up and kissed his cheek.

"Good luck" she whispered in his ear he watched her walk away, her hand moving to her eyes to wipe away the tears. Chad stood there for a moment his heart sunk. He loved Emily, but not as much as Sonny. With her curly brown hair and rosy red cheeks she was beautiful. She made him happy with her corny jokes and bright smile. Maybe he wasn't Zac Efron or Joe Jonas. He was Chad Dylan Cooper and he loved Sonny Monroe the beautiful girl form so random the studio next door. He was completely in love with her.

Read and Review I promise this story is not over and won't be for long haha I actually don't know I just think as I go. I was thinking for like Chad and Sonny day I would write two chapter for this story and one for my other one instead of a new story is that ok. Thanks for reading! 3


	12. Choices

Here are my **two **chapters i wrote for that like channy day so here it took me a long time be greatful jk

Sonny unlocked the door at 9:00 so she was sure that everyone has left by them. She opened the door to find Tawni, Zac, and Joe. They all looked at her expectantly. She bit her lip.

"Hi" The way she said it was more like a question.

"Finally you're out" Tawni pushed past Sonny and straight to her mirror. She closed the door a little so she could still see and hear what was going on. The two boys looked at her. She smiled shyly at him.

"So did you decide" Zac asked.

"Decide um no not really" She admitted.

"Look Sonny I just came here to apologize" Joe looked meekly at her "I tried calling all day I didn't even want to come here and see _him_"

"Look Sonny we need to know well I need to know" he smirked "Sorry the grobro is just s sissy"

"What's grobro?" She asked

"A gross brothers" Zac smiled at his cleverness.

"Whatever I can't make this decision" She smiled weakly.

"Look Sonny I think I know what that means" Joe said

"You do" was it that obvious?

"You can't decide because you like Chad and I'm ok with that. I'm sure my brother told you something to do with your heart he's like that" Joe smiled at her. Zac had a weird look on his face. Sonny ignored it and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I never planed this in truth I did use you both but I really didn't want you to get hurt. I mean I made a deal with the devil" she said

"I can hear you" Tawni yelled

"Whatever" Zac gave her a one armed hug "I have to go I'm late for my date"

"You have a date what if I had picked you"

"I don't know I figured my chances were slim when I talked to my date" He said

"Who's your date?" Sonny laughed

"Emily Green ohhh man she is sooooooooo hot" He laughed "She's burnin up if you know what I mean" he said nudging Joe who looked unpleased. Sonny giggled she knew Joe would say something.

"Ohhh man she's my cousin and she's like my little sis if you know what I mean" He rolled his eyes at Sonny which made them both laugh.

"Ok sorry man look I have to go gel my hair" he gave Joe an I'm sorry fist bump, and left.

"Look I didn't want to use you I actually kinda really really liked you" she admitted.

"Truthfully Sonny me too and I would have let you use me just to be by you" he smiled his charming smile.

"Well I would never do that to you" She said.

"Ok" He laughed "but I did miss out on one thing the others got that I think you owe me"

"Really what's that?"

"A kiss" Joe said simply.

"I gave you a kiss" she laughed

"On the cheek not on the lips"

"Well I'm sorry I don't think I can"

"Why you're not dating Chad yet he and Emily just broke up like 2 hours ago maybe she came in crying. It's just one quick peck"

"Fine I can check it off my list then" she moved to get closer.

"WAIT YOU NEED TO GLOSS" Tawni cried.

"Tawni go away" she yelled back. They looked at each other and started laughing.

"Ok come on I have to get to Chad"

"Wow you're a romantic" He chuckled. She rolled her eyes and stood in front of him. Joe bent down and lightly touched his lips to hers. Sonny broke out laughing and pulled away.

"Wow thanks my heart is now broken Sonny, its breaking can you hear it"

"I'm sorry it's just kinda weird because it's just your not who wanna kiss" she kept laughing.

"Well that was rude can I at least get a hug" Joe opened his arms.

"This is nice" Joe laughed.

* * *

"What is nice" Chad and Tawni were leaning against the doorway of the dressing room.

* * *

Read and review i live off of your coments jk haha


	13. To date or not to date

"Well that was interesting" Chad said. Sonny couldn't tell his tone.

"What did you see" she put on her question smile.

"Well I saw you two kiss then Sonny burst out in laughter.

"Ohhh so you know that I wasn't kissing him because I chose him" she asked.

"Yea I know" Chad smiled.

"So you must know that I picked you" she laughed.

"Well yea but who wouldn't pick CDC"

"Ok who's gonna puke. I AM" Tawni said

"Me too" Joe said 'How about let's leave" he and Tawni walked away laughing. Sonny smiled her biggest brightest smile, she ran up and kissed him. Chad smiled at her.

"WOW excited much" he laughed "So I have courtside seats and I was wondering if you would join me I heard the kiss cam will be there"

"Yea sure" she smiled "so you broke up with Emily huh"

"Yea I can't deny my Sonshine on a rainy day" He answered smoothly. Sonny laughed at his charm.

"So I guess things will better at so random"

"Why"

"Because there won't be anything between us now that you and Emily aren't dating we can work things out"

"What Emily is quitting so random" he said

"WHY" Sonny couldn't think of a reason.

"Well yea after I told her we had to break up she said she was leaving so random and she didn't want to be friends with me" He looked at Sonny like se should know as they arrived at his car.

"Wait we can't date if she's going to quit this job"

"What does that have to do with anything" he looked at her completely unaware.

"Emily loves so random and if she's going to quit because of us I can't do that I mean I see how she loves to be funny."

"Whoa are you breaking up with me at least go on a date with me first"

"I'm sorry but we were never really dating" she tried, Sonny started to cry. Chad pulled her in for a hug he put a hand on her head letting her rest on his shoulder.

"Look Sonny I don't want to lose you" He saw her head look up at him.

"Me too"

"Well we can keep it a secret and you can convince her to stay this way no feeling get hurt especially yours and mine" He kissed her jaw working his way to her lips. She smiled into the kiss.

"You know they say secrets, secrets are no fun they will hurt someone"

"Well whoever said that was obviously a total loser" Chad said giving her one more kiss. Sonny smiled she knew that this would be fun!

* * *

Read and review


	14. convince

Chad walked in the next morning everything had been going great for him. His hair had gone his way, well with minimal hair product and Sonny had called him to say good morning in 3 different languages. He smiled all the way to the falls until he ran into Portlyn.

"Well hello Chad" She smirked at him.

"Hi Portlyn may I say that you look good today" Chad said

"So I hear you're dating Sonny Monroe the girl you hate" She asked nonchalantly.

"What where did you hear that" His voice got a little higher.

"Tween Weekly and your new ex" She laughed

"Well we are not and even if we were it would not be your place to tell anybody" He stared down at her.

"You know what your right" She laughed and winked at him.

"So we're clear"

"Yea which btw is no fun" She gave him one last look and stalked off towards her dressing room probably to vent about the gossip she couldn't tell anyone. He rolled his eyes, he hoped Sonny was ok she was trying to convinced Emily to stay. He didn't know why she wanted her to stay Emily almost gave a broken nose and a concussion. Chad looked into a mirror smiled at him and went to polish his car to keep his mind off things.

Sonny stared at Tawni's over excited face not knowing what to do. She had told Tawni that she and Chad were secret dating. She had decided that she would only tell Tawni about the plan.

"I can't believe you go through all this trouble for some girl who gave you a broken nose and a concussion. After all that you're going to keep the love of your life a secret" Tawni seemed out of breath.

"She almost gave me those things. And I don't know if he's the love of life and besides I know she loves this job. Plus you hate her too"

"I don't hate her actually and yes he is" She insisted

"What you said you hated her and you hate Chad" Sonny just couldn't get anyone to agree with her case.

"I didn't and I only hated her because she was getting in the way of you and Chad. Oh but I do hate Chad not for you just overall" She laughed.

"Whatever I have to go get Emily to stay do you know where she is?"

"No" Tawni smiled at her.

Sonny walked out of the room she ran to the set and found Emily sitting in her chair reading a script. Sonny swallowed her nerves and walked up to Emily sitting in her sonny chair.

"So Emily I hear you are leaving" Sonny asked.

"Um yea after this week I'm done I don't think I could last another 6 weeks" She briefly looked at Sonny before turning back to her script.

"Well I think you should stay I mean come Chad can't stop what happened to sisters before Misters" Sonny laughed and put her hand up for a high five, which Emily just stared at like she didn't know what to do.

"Look Sonny it's nice that you suddenly care about me but I think it would be better for everyone if I left. I'm sure you and Chad don't want me here" She said to Sonny.

"Well actually I and Chad decided not to date because it just didn't work out" Sonny lied hoping that her voice didn't get high.

"Really oh well then maybe I'll think about I do love so random" Emily smiled at Sonny and walked off towards Marshal's office. Sonny smiled pleased with herself, walked off to find Chad to tell him the good news. Or to get a kiss.

* * *

Read and review plz it helps me write faster to get you chapters!!!!!!!!


	15. I love you

Sonny walked into the falls she found Chad sitting in the meditation room by himself. She kneeled before him and leaned into give him a kiss. Chad opened his eyes for a fraction of a second before realizing that is was Sonny. It was different dating Sonny she surprised him like this whenever Emily came to see him it was to complain about Sonny and having everyone hate her. Sonny fell on top of Chad landing them both on the yoga mat, but they didn't care.

"Excuse moi" Portlyn laughed. Chad broke apart and turned to look at her. Sonny got up fixing her appearance. She stood speechless.

"Don't worry I told her like I'm sure you told Tawni" Chad said

"Yea don't worry I like and it won't be a problem I'm not as evil as my character even though you just scared me for like" She said narrowing her eyes at Chad before leaving the room. Sonny smiled up at Chad.

"So is Emily gonna stay" He asked

"Wow Chad way to ruin the mood. Just kidding, yea I think" Sonny said

"Good so only like what a couple more weeks and we can be public or free whatever"

"Well actually the contract is for another 8 weeks" She looked at Chad. He groaned.

"What I want everyone to know I love Sonny Monroe" He realized what he said. She smiled at him.

"Really" She asked eager.

"Yep ever since I saw you" He admitted.

"Well then I love you too." She lightly kissed him.

"What I tell you I love you and that's all I get" he pouted

"Well I would kiss more but I have to get back and besides some could walk in and that wouldn't look very good"

"Well for you I would look good" he laughed, but Sonny just stared at him.

"What" he asked

"Ohhh nothing what am I just your arm candy" She yelled

"What Sonny no of course not I was just kidding" He pleaded

"Really Chad really" She glared at him.

"Sonny I would never" He tried but she cut him off.

"Oh I know I was just kidding" She smirked at Chad and went in to kiss him. Chad backed her up against the wall and leaned down.

"Whoa I thought you were done" Portlyn laughed. Sonny kissed him cheek and left. Chad turned around.

"Wow you kinda of suck right now" he said.

"Gee thanks scene three is in five minutes" She said

"Well that would have been enough time" He laughed

"Ewww gross" She left. Chad smiled to himself Portlyn was easily grossed out by. Chad walked to the set grinning.

Emily walked to set bumping into a happy Sonny.

"Sorry oh are you ok" She asked

"Yea I'm good great in fact this is going to be a fantastic day" Sonny walked off to go find Tawni. Emily knew something was wrong. For her and she planed on finding out what it was.

* * *

Read and review I made it a cute chapter for Chad and Sonny but not really at the end because of Emily.


	16. Hide

Sonny laid down on the floor in the dressing room. Her head throbbed and she closed her eyes. Emily had been asking her to do everything. Go shopping, get lunch or dinner, just watch movies it was weird that they were going from enemies to best friends; it was great they were getting alone. The bad part was she and Chad had hardly spent any time together. She sat up sneaking a glance at the signed picture Chad gave her when he tried to steal the prop room. Sonny picked up the picture looking sadly at it this plan wasn't working out. The last time they talked was two weeks ago and Sonny had to pretend to be mad at him because she and Emily had gone to a movie. She heard a knock on the door she knew who it was. She didn't answer and hid in one of the changing rooms. Emily never checked changing rooms because one time Zora popped out and scared her. Sonny sat with her feet up on the chair and tried to stay quiet.

Emily entered the room. She looked around her eyes landing on Sonny's table. She walked over, grimacing at the picture of Chad. Sonny had used a sliver sharpie to draw hearts on the black frame she also wrote BF. She laughed at how Sonny forgot to put another F. Emily's fingers traced all the things on Sonny's table. She felt anger at all the things she had, fresh flower, expensive perfume, pricy makeup, a stack of fan letters, even a brand new iphone 3G S. She felt in her pocket for her old Iphone, an original. She picked it up. Emily slid the bar across to unlock it going straight the sonny's photos. She knew she shouldn't but she had to know why Sonny had been weird and happier than usual and besides she was curious what else Sonny had to hide.

Sonny peeked out behind the curtain. She saw Emily playing with her new iphone. Hadn't Emily ever heard the curiosity killed the cat? Obviously not. She cursed herself for not taking it with her.

Emily looked at the first picture it was Nico and Grady dancing. Emily laughed but she continued on. She stopped instantly, when she saw a picture of Chad and Sonny kissing. She stood shocked and slid it to the next picture. Sonny was kissing Chad's cheek, Sonny took the picture herself. She skipped through most of the pictures of Chad and Sonny feeling sick to her stomach. She finally ended at pictures of Sonny taking pics of her in front of a mirror. Emily slammed the phone on the table and paced around the room.

"Sonny Monroe come out know" She screamed. Sonny stayed where she was closing her eyes. Emily waited for a minute hoping Sonny was in the room.

"I'll have to go find her" she muttered and left the room slamming the door loudly behind her. Sonny felt her breathing pick up and her eyes stung. She thought they were friends, she came out of hiding. Sonny ran down the hall she found Emily walking. Sonny caught up and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and smirked when she saw Sonny.

"Oh Sonny hello I just want you to know that I know your dirty little secret" She smirked. Sonny felt her anger boil. She pulled her arm back and sprung it forward punching Emily in the face.

"That's payback and for you being a bitch" She screamed and strutted away. Emily stared in shock as Sonny walked away coolly.

* * *

Read and review sorry I didn't update I had a lot of social studies homework!!! Haha sorry


	17. Trouble

Hey sorry I haven't updated but I was reading catching fire so I got distracted with trying to finish it. Sorry.

* * *

Sonny ran off to find Chad and avoid Marshall. She felt fear clearly in her stomach. She realized she just punched Emily in the stomach for no reason. Well not really she was going to black mail Sonny. She ran faster, she could get into huge trouble for doing that to Emily. She could even get fired if Mr. Condor liked Emily that much. She tried to clear the thought out of her head. Sonny would tell him that she and Chad were dating after all they were the stars of the top shows. She reached Chad's room. Sonny opened the door without knocking and went in. For a huge surprise.

Emily put her hand to her nose, pulling it back down covered in blood. She was sitting on the ground against the wall. Sonny had hit her so hard that she fell back and slid down to the ground while she watched Sonny walk away like she owned the room. Emily just sat there not caring about the fact that blood flowed freely down her face and onto her clean white shirt. Emily didn't know if she should give up or fight back. She rested her head on her knees and placed her hands on her heads, trying to calm the pounding she felt.

"Emily, are you ok"

She looked up to smile at the sound of Kevin's voice. Kevin stood back shocked at her bloody face and the tears pouring out of her eyes freely.

"Oh my god, what happened, no never mind I'll just take you to the nurse." Kevin tried to help her stand. They walked in silence. Emily kept her ongoing debate in her head be evil and get Sonny fired or be evil but torture her. She took a deep breath and looked the other way from Kevin's penetrating look.

Sonny smiled as sweet as she could, when she entered the room. She found Chad sitting on his couch reading a book. She quietly sat down next to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek not wanting to disturb him that much.

"Hello Sonny" Chad said in an empty voice. Sonny was surprised Chad was always war to her. She stopped herself it's not like he said it in a rude way, but he hadn't reacted to her kiss. Usually Chad would turn his head so that he could catch lips.

"So what are you reading" She asked.

"The hunger games" He replied without even looking at her. Sonny wanted to, no need to lighten the mood.

"Isn't that kinda a girlish book" she laughed.

"No not really there is lots of killing" Chad sounded interested now.

"I guess but there is a romance between Katniss and Peeta" She turned and sat crossed legged so she could sit facing him.

"Yea I guess it's not really real" He pointed out.

"Hmm you know Chad you could be Peeta in the movie you have blond hair and you so sweet. Peeta was always my favorite." She gave him her best flirty look.

"Your right Sonny I would be so good I could sell tons of tickets. You know what else we have in common" He looked Sonny right in the eyes. Sonny stared right back into his beautiful blue eyes.

"What" She whispered

"He got his heart broken" He looked at Sonny for a long time, before turning back to his book. Sonny sat dumbfounded. Who had broken his heart surely not her.

"What do you" She hoped her would look at her again, just so she could stare into those breath taking blue orbs.

"I mean I don't think we can date" He said looking her straight in the eye. Sonny looked away. What did he mean did Emily put him up to this?

"I...I d-don't understand" she stuttered.

"Well it's just you have changed so much and it's not who I fell in love with anymore" He confessed. Sonny felt her anger mix with her sadness.

"What do you mean what am I your girl to practice on for your show" She Yelled at him. "You would tell me you love then what just dump me string me along for a while."

"No Sonny calm down. Look I fell in love with bright happy joking Sonny, the girl with her shiny bouncy curls and bright clothes, the girl with a joke to make me happy no matter what." He said

"So them what am I now a goth or something, because I don't make you happy"

"No Sonny you wear dark clothes and make up with you dark straight hair. Your always so worried Emily will do something and you aren't as happy." He paused. "Oh and you kinda punched my ex-girlfriend"

"But she was gonna black mail us I know it" She pleaded.

"Us you mean you and even if she was I can protect you Sonny. In case you didn't notice I care more about you than my reputation"

"I'm sorry" She said in more of a question.

"Don't apologize can you just leave please I need time think after all I am Chad Dylan Cooper and I don't need anybody" He sneered and picked up his book completely ignoring her. Sonny left closing the door behind her. She walked away with her head down. How did Chad know about the fight? _Well actually I won_ Sonny thought.

"Could Sonny Monroe please come to Mr. Condor's office? Thank you" A female voice over the intercom said. Sonny felt fear again and headed towards a meeting with the father of the devil. She couldn't only imagine what he was like when the blame was going to be on her.

* * *

Read and Review. Sorry I made it a little unhappy but I was reading the second book of the hunger games, so I felt in a weird mood and if you haven't read the book and don't get what I was talking about then GO GET IT AND READ IT. ITS BETTER THAN TWILIGHT AND I LOVE TWILIGHT!!!!


	18. Deal

Sonny walked nervously into the waiting room in front of Mr. Condor's office. She walked up to his assistant sitting behind her desk. She briefly looked at Sonny before gesturing to a chair. Sonny sat down staring at the green walls, her stomach twisted.

"Sonny Monroe you can go in now" The same female voice which called her into the office said to Sonny. She got up walked into the office. He was facing her.

"Sit please Miss Monroe" He said in his stern voice. Sonny sat in on of the modern leather chairs in front of his desk. Mr. Condor looked at her unpleasantly before he spoke.

"Miss Monroe you must know why you are here" He peered at her. Sonny felt her mouth go dry and her mind froze she was too nervous to even speak.

"Look Sonny let's just get t the point you punched Emily Green in her face I let the first fight go but this time you started it."

"I'm sorry." Sonny tried

"I don't know what to do about this Sonny"

"Did Emily tell you" She asked.

"No she did not her cousins did though they are concerned that she will get seriously hurt. Again" He looked away. Sonny knew what happened to Emily and it was hard for her, but Sonny had an idea that maybe she was using this as an excuse.

"Look Mr. Condor I assure it has nothing to do with the press" Sonny said as not to give him any bad ideas.

"Well then Sonny there is only one thing that could possibly have any reason why you are punching you co-stars in the face"

"And that would be?" She used her bright sweet smile.

"It seems that you and Miss Green have been crushing on the same guy and one of you has had your heart broken" He looked at her expectantly. _More than one of us _Sonny thought.

"Look Mr. Condor it's not about Chad" She reassured him.

"Well then I'm sorry but my only choice is to have you fired and sent to anger management for violence with no reason" He looked back at his work. Sonny stared at him unsure what to do not even sure that the words coming out of her mouth were really from her.

"You're right it is all because of Chad I was just too embarrassed to admit it, and Emily tried to expose our relationship to the press me and Chad were trying to keep it under wraps" She quickly lied.

"Really Miss Monroe then I guess you will keep your job for now if you were doing it for love I know what that's like." He smiled at her for the first time ever. Sonny signed with relief.

"Thank you so much Mr. Condor "Sonny got up to leave.

"Wait Miss Monroe I want you and Chad to release a press release stating that whatever you did was out of love. At least try to convince everyone you're totally in love" Sonny nodded and left quickly.

Chad sat in his room, trying to concentrate on his book, but he couldn't even remember what he had just read. Chad ran a hand through his hair. He was thinking that maybe breaking up with Sonny wasn't the brightest idea. He groaned and threw his book on the ground lying down on his couch. It was too late to get to Sonny now she was probably crying in her car after just getting fired and being broken up with, playing with her heart was the last thing he should do.

Sonny saw her hands shake as she knocked on the door. It took Chad a moment to open the door. He looked at her briefly before crashing his lips on her own. Sonny swung her arms around his neck. Chad putting his on her back pulling her closer. Sonny tried to pull away, but Chad's firm grip kept her where she was. She had never been more confused who breaks up with someone then kisses them. They both pulled apart for air and Chad looked her straight in the eyes. They were silent for a moment both breathing uneven.

"I'm sorry I was being so stupid I don't even know what I was thinking" Chad apologized. _I forgive you _Sonny thought forgetting that she had to or else she would lose her job. Sonny thought quick and pulled Chad into another kiss. They both stumbled into his dressing room. They fell back onto the couch, Sonny fell on top of Chad they both pulled back and started laughing. Chad looked into her chocolate brown eyes falling even more in love with her.

"I love you Allison Monroe." Chad searched her eyes for any regret or disappointment. Sonny smiled hearing it for the second time didn't make it any less special.

"I love you too Chad Dylan Cooper" She lightly kissed him."I expect to her that from now on every time I see you" Chad smirked. He kissed her jaw to her lips saying I love you to every kiss, Sonny knew she didn't care that he briefly broke up with her.

"Could Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe please come to Mr. Condor's office please? Thank you" the voice came over the whole studio. Sonny got off Chad and they both stood up.

"What did you say to Mr. Condor?" Chad asked as they started down the hall.

"I told him we were dating so I didn't get fired you can't get mad at me you broke up with me" she reasoned.

"What but I had broken up with you" He stopped them.

"I just didn't want to get fired" She said confused why he was so mad. Chad had an annoyed look on his face and kept walking without a word.

"Why are you so mad you were the one who kissed me?"

"Yea and I told you I loved you because I really do not because I don't want to get fired. I realize why you didn't try to fight now I see this new Sonny is completely taking you over" He said.

"Chad I do love you and I can't lose my job I love it"

"More than me" he challenged her. She didn't answer as they walked into the waiting room where the receptionist directed them right in. They both entered the office surprised to see a camera crew and saw Santiago Geraldo.

"Aw Sonny and Chad I called tween weekly and they want to do a story on you too." Mr. Condor said giving them act like you love each other look. Sonny knew he could feel the tension between them. Sonny and Chad looked at each other unsure what to do. The cameras pointed towards them. Chad slipped his arm around Sonny's waist pulling her close.

"Kiss me" He said in too low of a voice that only Sonny could hear him. She reached up on her toes and gave Chad a quick kiss and gave Santiago her best smile.

"Star crossed lover's found each other. I'm Santiago Geraldo"

Chad and Sonny both smiled they knew this was going to be hard. Sonny kissed Chad's cheek.

"I'm sorry" she whispered in his ear. He responded by pulling her closer to him.

* * *

Read and Review I wanted to give a long chapter after days of no writing and you guys begging to write longer chapters.


	19. Fake it

Sonny and Chad walked hand in hand down the hall to the commissary. They tried to pretend there wasn't a camera behind then. No matter how annoyed they were with each other, Mr. Condor could have them not just fried but cancel their shows and everyone would hate them. Chad pulled out Sonny's chair for her and went to get them lunch. Santiago Geraldo sat across from her Sonny smiled and looked away uncomfortably.

"So Sonny why the sudden change of heart" He asked. Sonny smiled falsely, why everyone had thought she had hated him was beyond her. Tawni said that if you really paid attention then you would see the obvious attraction.

"Well um I think that I –I "Sonny strutted unsure what to say. She didn't want to sound like a Chad-bot. She decided that honesty was the best policy. Sonny clearer her throat and looked straight at the camera then right into Santiago's eyes making herself clear.

"I at first thought Chad was a total jerk but then once I got to know him I found sweet charming person. He's great and in truth I love him" Sonny smiled to herself. Chad came and sat down, Sonny grabbed a to go box of salad off his tray and stood up.

"I have rehearsal so later" She said Chad got up giving her a sweet kiss. Sonny brought her lips to his ear. "I love you" Sonny whispered for only Chad to hear. He smiled and sat down watching her walk away. Chad suddenly felt the camera point towards him.

"So Chad what do love so much about Sonny?"

"I don't know everything. The way she laughs, her corny jokes, her bright beautiful smile, or the way her brown curls bounce and gleam in the sunshine" He looked off dreamily. Chad sat back in his chair.

"You know what S I love everything about her and I think I have to go a scene with Devon, but maybe I'll see you later" Chad emphasized the maybe and left without another word. Santiago turned back to the camera.

"Now let's talk to some friends and see what they think about Channy the new it couple I'm Santiago Geraldo" He said to the camera. "Who shall we start with perhaps a Miss Tawni Hart?"

Tawni sat in her pink director's chair the camera in front of her just as she liked it and Santiago next to her not exactly what she liked. Tawni fixed her perfect blond hair and smiled showing all of her perfect white teeth.

"So Tawni what do you think of Chad and Sonny together. We all know you and so random have made your distaste for the falls very clear" He asked.

"Well I mean I guess its ok I knew Sonny always liked Chad I mean I'm basically the one that got them together after all" She said in her usual perky voice.

"How about Emily I think everyone knows about the fight and the cheating, how did you play in all of that" He grinned at her and Tawni grinned right back. She had been in this business for a long time and she knew what interviewers wanted and she wasn't going let them take her down.

"Well anything I did was out of love for my bestie Sonny and I knew all she and Chad needed was a little push. I was just trying to help" Tawni said innocently.

"Well thank you Tawni for your time but we need to move on" He said. Tawni waved him goodbye and smirked she had gotten her way out of another interview. Emily stood at a distance watching. She stopped Santiago.

"Hey you know I have some commentary for you on the hot new couple" She smiled sweetly.

"Well of course Miss Green" He offered her to go first. "A place where we won't be disturbed by any of your cast mates" She nodded. They both turned to smirk at each other.

* * *

Read and Review. Do you want the story longer or to end in a couple chapter tell me sorry it took me awhile internet was no working ugg.


	20. High school girls are mean like you

Santiago and Emily sat in one of the empty rooms that served as her dressing room. Emily had decorated the plain white walls with several posters. One, Jonas brothers' one Joe gave her as a joke, a few with flowers, a twilight poster, and a one hundred greatest movies poster. She had hung up a corkboard it had recently held pictures of her and Chad but she had taken them down the second Chad had asked to meet when he broke her heart, she replaced him with her people who she knew wouldn't cheat on her with the stupid unfunny way to big smile girl. Sonny. She and Santiago sat on the two director's chair left in the hallway. Emily faced her mirror so she knew when to control her emotions.

"So Emily this must be so hard for you" He asked.

"Well of course how would you feel if your girlfriend cheated on you?" Emily rolled her eyes.

"I'm gay but I can see your point" They both laughed.

"Yes well I think they belong together they are both cold hearted puppy shoving people" She said.

"I see so seeing them all week must have been hard?"

"Well I didn't find out till today when Sonny punched me in the face and called me jealous" She sighed for a dramatic effect.

"Why do you think they kept it a secret?"

"I think that they were planning the right time to embarrass me" She answered innocently.

"I just can't see Sonny doing that to you such a nice girl"

"Well she can be very violent I mean I don't even know what Joe saw in her" Emily gave a small smirk intended for Sonny and Chad. She could just picture Channy sitting on the couch snuggling, Emily almost gagged.

"Yes I heard about that very sorry for poor Joe"

"Yea she broke his sweet heart and not just him but Zac Efron can you imagine"

"I know she's a diva but two guys all I can say is wow" He said amazed.

"Well you know it's three including Chad she's slut and an out of control diva, I hate to admit it" Emily looked down to hide her smile. She knew this would make her the better person and that little man stealer would get what she deserved.

"Well thank you for your time miss Green" He gave the camera one last smile and shook her hand. Emily watched them leave. She sat alone for a moment basking in her own glory. She grabbed the enV 3 off her makeup table and flipped open the keyboard, her thumbs touching all the buttons in swift movements. She felt almost giddy hitting the send button. Emily just had to wait for everything to turn out. She knew the next morning would be the best day of her life so far.

The next morning Chad and Sonny walked hand in hand to condors studios. Sonny had accepted a ride in Chad's shiny sleek car. She was glad all problems were resolved. They were so absorbed in each other they didn't even notice every eye on them as they walked down the halls, and if they did well to them if was purely out of jealousy.

"Ohhh Sonny Chad wait up" Came a voice from behind them they turned to see Emily. She was wearing a purple dress with a bright green jacket over it she had paired it with yellow pumps. Her hair curled and finished with a matching yellow bow headband. Sonny noticed it was very much like an outfit Blair wore on Gossip Girl.

"I just wanted to tell you guys that Bell view high school and Hill prep are here for their yearly tour of the studios"

"Umm thanks" Chad said "You look nice"

"Why thank you" She smiled at them "I'm hoping to impress a hill prep boy I have to go but I'll see you around" She started to walk past them but stopped a few feet ahead.

"Sonny be careful today I here high school girls are quite mean" Emily laughed and carried on. Sonny and Chad looked at each other in confusion. They were finally at the so random stage, when they noticed a group of gigging teenagers. They stopped once they saw Chad and Sonny and they began whispering about them. Chad kissed Sonny on the cheek and left before one of the girls tried to attack him with their perfumed hugs. Sonny was about to go in when suddenly the girls surrounded her.

"Wow so the rumors are true" one of them said.

"I bet Zac and Joe are boiling over in anger having to fight for no cause" another said.

"I don't even know why just look at her" they all laughed.

"Excuse me" Sonny asked everyone at her old school loved Sonny.

"We are talking about how you're a cheater and a man-eater" They all smirked rounding in closer to Sonny.

"Excuse me" they all turned to see Tawni. She simply walked though them and grabbed Sonny's arm taking her away from the group of mean girls.

"Sonny wait I'm sorry" Said a small blond girl she smiled at Sonny ignoring her friend's glares. Sonny got her arm out from Tawni's grasp and walked back to the girl. Tawni stood back watching from afar ready to claw the girl's faces with her long sharp nails.

"Really" Sonny asked hoping for some small act of kindness. The girl stepped closer to Sonny and smiled.

"No" She poured her berry smoothie down Sonny's white shirt. Sonny stood in disbelief. The girls high fived, one of the taller ones with short red hair got close to Sonny. Sonny heard her whisper slut right in her ear. The girls all walked away smirking and giggling trying to find their group. Sonny felt tears sting her eyes. Tawni put her arm around Sonny's shoulder and lead her to the dressing room.

"Never cry in public" Was all she said.

* * *

Read and Review.


	21. Strike Back

Sonny fell to the floor tears slipping out. She had never cried this much in a long time she almost wished she could just take it all back and be the cute funny Wisconsin girl who was sitting around watching so random. Drama had never even been connected to her in any way, but now it seemed to control her whole life. Tawni sat next to her and handed her a clean shirt and a fro yo. Sonny stared at her uncertain. Tawni sighed picking Sonny up off the ground.

"Look Sonny I want to help you, you're like my best friend and I know what it's like to be at the bottom of the food chain" Tawni admitted. Sonny went behind the curtain and changed her shirt. She came back out accepting the yogurt from Tawni who was sitting back in the place where Sonny was a minute ago.

"What do you mean Tawni you're the popular girl remember the head cheerleader" Sonny tried to cheer her up. Tawni shook her head.

"I used to be a total nerd outside of the camera, one day I came to addition for Mackenzie Falls. I had to do a scene with Portlyn who was already cast, anyway I was so nervous and I tried to make jokes and I messed up a ton. She made fun of me and the producer said I wouldn't fit in. I was so mad at them that I auditioned for so random and I came to the studios a week later with contacts, great clothes and hair, and more confidence." Tawni admitted.

"So you got pretty, but how does that have anything to do with me."

"I rose above them and I made myself better I didn't show weakness. So go out there give your so random tour and forget what those girls did they are just jealous that you are dating Chad I mean this is the only way they can even see him in person"

"Thanks Tawni" Sonny gave her a hug. Sonny looked in the mirror, she saw the glimmer of confidence in her eye and she smiled. Sonny never gave up no matter what. She walked out of the room finding Marshall.

"Hey kiddo what's up" He asked.

"I was wondering what group I get to give the tour to" She said innocently.

"Umm a group of girls I think here they come now" he said. Sonny turned and saw the girls she saw earlier all holding smoothies with big smirks on their faces. Sonny smiled brightly at the rest of the girls who were looking at her with admiration.

"Hello I'm Sonny let's get the tour started" She headed off in the direction of prop house.

"Excuse me but I was wondering where Chad is" a voice from the back said.

"Why" Sonny asked not even turning around.

"Oh no reason I just wanted to give him my number and Joe too maybe even Zac if I see him around" All the girls started laughing.

"I don't think they are interested in petty little freshmen" Sonny shot back.

"Well then maybe you could teach me" They laughed again. Sonny stopped and turned around towering over them.

"They would never date you, you want to know why" She made sure she had their attention before she continued. "They are nice people who don't date short mean daddy's girl little bitches" She glared at the girls who had made her cry they all seemed shocked that happy Sonny had just said that to them. She continued walking when they stopped at the sight of Chad. Sonny smirked at his sweet smile. Sonny ran up to him and threaded her fingers through his hair. She kissed him while all of the girls stood shocked. Sonny smiled in to the kiss as he slid his arms around her waist realizing the she was kissing him.

Emily walked by like they weren't making out in front of kids on a school field trip. She caught the eye of the red headed girl. Emily glared at the girl but continued walking down the hall. The girl dropped her eyes ashamed at how it all went wrong, and she knew Emily was mad at her, she failed there were no excuses. Especially not for Emily.

Read and Review plz haha


	22. You are really disappointing me

"You are really disappointing me" Emily yelled at the frightened young girl.

"I tried I know she cried we saw her" She tried.

"Yeah maybe but it doesn't change the fact that they were still making out in the hallway" She shook her head at the girl.

"Look I can try again my methods are highly proven to destroy people just give me a second chance I can do it" She pleaded.

"Alright fine but only because you're my friend and I can trust you, but remember this isn't high school its Hollywood" She said sitting in her chair in front of the mirror, fixing her hair and makeup. The red headed girl stood unsure what to do.

"You can go now" She dismissed her. Emily sat in her chair trying to think of something else to bring them apart. Emily wouldn't even have to do anything if Sonny and Chad weren't destroying her life that may have sounded over dramatized but it was like everywhere she went there they were. Everyone gave her pity looks and told her to get over him she deserved better. She did deserve better, but that wasn't the point. Emily hated them with all her heart. Her cell vibrated on the table, she picked it up. One new text message.

_**Chad just asked Sonny to the prom and she sang him a song in the commissary, talk about Ewww, but I think I have a new plan text me back. **_

Emily smirked if anything Chad and Sonny were going down. Emily had surrounded herself with people who she could trust and who would defend her in any way. She texted her back and went to find Sonny's group and maybe if she was lucky she would see Mr. Condor he was always present during the fieldtrips. She found the group at the commissary eating lunch. Sonny sat with Chad while the other girl just glared at her. Emily sat down across from Chad and Sonny.

"Hey guess what's up" She asked as if they were all friends.

"Oh nothing it's just these kids are annoying and really mean" Sonny said.

"Well I warned you, but I saw that you showed them" She raised her eyebrow. Sonny blushed a bright red.

"Well I was just a little angry" She admitted.

"Sexual frustration" Emily joked.

"What do you mean" She asked.

"Nothing I was just kidding" She said.

"It wasn't really funny" Chad said for the first time.

"I'm sorry you're right Chad your hair looks nice today" She said in a flirty tone.

"Umm thanks" He said smiling at her. Sonny cleared her throat. They both turned to look at her.

"What"

"Nothing oh I'm late for something" Emily said

"Goodbye" Sonny said in a demanding tone.

"Chad will you walk with me I'll pass right by the falls" She asked.

"Oh um sure" Sonny glared at him but didn't object.

"Great thanks" They walked out into the hallway, she slid her arm in to the crook of his elbow holding on to him, and she tested him. She pulled him closer, he didn't object. They walked a while before they stopped at the door of Mr. Condor's office. Emily turned to face him and smiled. She got closer to him until he was against the wall. She looked at him in an innocent way, but he knew she was going to do something. She slowly pressed her cherry red lips to his. Emily felt him kiss her back and she closed her eyes. She didn't really know until know how much she had missed Chad.

Chad put his hands on her small waist and realized that Emily had never looked more beautiful than now. He eagerly kissed her back. Emily pulled back and looked deep into his blue eyes.

"Thanks for walking me" She kissed him on the cheek and turned around going into the office. Step one was complete Emily could tell she would enjoy the others. Step two get Sonny Monroe fired and give a broken heart then she really would have something to cry about. Emily smiled to herself and rested her head against a wall, she was just a step away from the real destruction.

* * *

Read and Review.


	23. Stretching the Truth

Emily sat down in Mr. Condor's office. She sat in a plush leather chair, her legs crossed and a concerned face on her face. Mr. Condor looked at her sternly from across his desk.

"So Miss Green what brings you to my office" He asked.

"I'm very concerned about Sonny and Chad" She said in an innocent tone.

"Why are you jealous dear" He laughed to himself.

"Well of course not it's more about the prom"

"Have you not found a date" He laughed again. She took a deep breath recollecting her once calm self.

"No I just think that they should be banned after what happened that's all" She said.

"What Happened?"

"Oh you don't know Sonny called all these high school girls petty little bitches and then she and Chad made out in front of them"

"She did what" He exclaimed

"I would rather not repeat it" She said.

"Well don't worry because Miss Monroe and Mr. Cooper will be banned from prom and once they get here I will have to enforce some punishment."

"I'm glad I was just concerned that those young girls will lose a role model" She smiled at him sweetly.

"Well thank you. You may leave now" He dismissed her. Emily stood and left the office. Victory marked clear on her face in a smirk and glint in her green eyes.

Sonny and the rest of so random sat around the table in the prop house writing sketches for the next show. Sonny tried to ignore the smirks that Emily kept giving her. Sonny looked away.

"I think we should do a skit about cheating boyfriends" Emily spoke up.

"How is that funny" Tawni asked.

"Well the two girls can fight over the guy in like a weird game or something" She continued.

"Yea that would be funny me and Grady can do it" Nico suggested.

"I think Emily and Sonny should do it" Tawni laughed.

"I'm game" Emily said. Sonny sat for a minute unsure what to do. Emily would probably actually attack her or something.

"I think that maybe Nico's frog sketch is funnier" Sonny said.

"What no way" Grady said. "I don't want to be a mom frog that's way too weird for me"

"Well fine, but it won't get many laughs" Sonny stood. "Now if you excuse me I have a prom to plan"

"We're not even done yet" Zora called after her.

"Neither am I" She called over her shoulder. Chad stopped her in the hallway. She hugged him.

"Umm I don't know how to tell you this, but we are kinda banned from prom this year" He looked at her. She stood speechless; she opened her mouth to talk. Nothing came out.

"Look Sonny's its ok I mean we came just hang out alone" Chad stretched the alone part.

"Well how I mean why" she asked.

"Well someone came forward and told about what you said to those high school girls and the making out with me"

"I planned the prom I can't get banned and who said something" She looked worried.

"I did" Emily said standing behind them.

"Of course you did" Chad said unsurprised. Sonny marched up to her.

"Why would you do that" She asked tears forming. Sonny tried to bite them back.

"I was concerned about the well being of those poor girls" She said.

"Why they were mean, kinda like you" She said.

"Um not all of them in fact one of them thought of you as their role model guess that's over"

"How would you know?"

"The red headed one she's a very good friend of mine and she knows everything about everyone" Emily gave Sonny and Chad a look that said she would have her way. Everyone stood speechless.

"Well if you excuse me I have a party to plan" Emily pulled a white three ring binder from behind her back. A pink piece of paper was taped on top of it. Sonny saw that it read: PROM BINDER SONNY MONROE ONLY. She clenched her fist when she saw Emily had crossed out Sonny's name and put Emily Green instead. Sonny knew it took all her power to not kill her right then and there. Emily walked off she smiled and pulled out her phone to call the florist for the flowers on the tables. Prom was only a couple weeks away.

Read and Review.


	24. Quit

Sonny stood unsure what to do as Chad encircled her in his arms. She laid her head back on his shoulder. They stood there for a minute, trying to help themselves.

"Sonny Monroe please come to Mr. Condor's office" A sweet female voice said over the intercom. Sonny detached from Chad, she gave him a parting kiss and left. Chad stood there for a moment hoping the worst was over, but he knew that was unlikely.

Sonny sat in the same chair she had been in twice before. Mr. Condor looked very unhappy way more than before. She tried to give him a sunny smile. She felt the fear invading her stomach. He just kept looking at her. Sonny decided to say something first.

"Mr. Condor why are Chad and I banned from prom" she asked.

"Why Miss Monroe because you have behaved in very bad ways" He said.

"I don't understand"

"You called a bunch of 15 year old girls' bitches and I hear you and Mr. Cooper were very close to act that should be saved for marriage" He looked sternly.

"Um I assure you me and Chad weren't close to um you know" Sonny felt uncomfortable talking about this with her boss, when she and Chad hadn't even done that. Yet.

"Well there is still the matter of the name calling"

"They were talking about me and Chad"

"Let me guess you did for love" he said. Sonny simply nodded her head.

"I'm afraid that won't cut it this time, I'm sorry but I have to put you on show probation."

Sonny sat there nothing could come to her mind to defend herself. Show probation meant that Sonny would be off the show until it seemed she learned her lesson and could come back.

"How long?" She asked

"4 weeks" He said. Sonny's mouth dropped 4 weeks that was 4 shows, because so random had a show every week. She knew what that meant Emily got all of Sonny's parts that they had planned.

"Mr. Cooper will also be off 4 weeks"

"Chad's the main character"

"Well it's the falls they have lots of drama, they can think of something"

"I can't believe this"

"I'm sorry I regret to have to do this"

"Well why, doesn't Emily get punished then"

"She will when she does something"

"She already has done something" Sonny stood up and yelled.

"Clam down please Miss. Monroe" He said.

"NO I will not calm down, either Emily gets fired or I quit and I'm the only reason why the ratings went up on so random"

"Sit down we can discuss this"

"No I quit" She went for the door. "I'll come back when Emily's gone, if I want to"

"Miss Monroe come back" He yelled after her. Sonny slammed the door ran to her dressing room.

"Hey Sonny what happened" Tawni asked.

"I quit" she said. Sonny began to pack up all of her things in to the bag she brought them in.

"Wait what, you can't leave the show needs you" Tawni said

"I have to it's me or Emily" Sonny said. Sonny slung her bags over shoulders and grabbed her guitar case. Heading for the door, Tawni chased after her.

"Sonny if you leave then Emily will become the new Sonny and I can't have that."

"Sorry" Sonny muttered.

"I need you"

"You don't need me"

"Your being selfish think about Chad, Nico, Grady Zora, me. Your just letting her win you know"

They arrived at Sonny's car. She threw everything into the back seat and sat in the driver's seat, slamming the car door closed.

"I'm sorry Tawni, but I have to do this, look we can have lunch tomorrow ok call me" Sonny yelled over the music her car radio played. She drove off, leaving Tawni standing in the parking lot.

Read and Review.


	25. Back Home

Sonny sat in her small Wisconsin bedroom staring at her wall lazily. She almost jumped when her phone mooed.

"Hello" She said with no emotion.

"I HATE YOU" screamed the familiar voice.

"Wow thanks Tawni you're really helping me in this difficult time" Sonny said.

"Well I'm sorry ,but I hadn't heard from you in 2 months so being a good friend I went to your apartment only to find your mom telling me that you moved back home to live with your dad" Tawni snapped at the girl.

"I'm sorry but I had to leave I needed to get a away"

"Why because of Ch"

"Don't say his name" Sonny snapped interrupting her. Sonny had read all the magazines her stepmom got she knew that Chad and Emily had started to date again. She tried to cry but nothing came she was too worn out. She had spent all her tears back in L.A. , plus she knew Chad would find out about her leaving from Tawni or Marshall and he would try to move on after he found out she had left him. Chad had called a lot during the first few weeks he knew she had left; she always hit the red button. He had stopped trying after she had picked up one time and yelled for him never to call her and hung up.

"Look Sonny you can find other work just come back" She pleaded.

"No I can't they think I'm a out of control diva"

"Well come back on the show please"

"Tawni I already know they gave my spot to Emily"

"Yea but it's not the same without you the show is going downhill"

"Really because Zora called and told me the same thing so I looked it up and the ratings are going up with Emily"

"No I'm happy here" Sonny half lied. She loved her dad and Karen was a great stepmom, plus all the kids at her school wanted to be her and Lucy's friend. Sonny even got the lead in the school play and joined her schools glee club. The only thing she missed where so random and as much as she hated to admit it she also missed Chad. Sometimes she wondered if he missed her, but she would shake the thought away. If Chad had really loved her He wouldn't have dated Emily or come to get her and show her he loved her in just more than just a thousand failed phone calls.

Chad sat in his room trying to concentrate on the movie he and Emily were watching. He had just found out that she had left not just the show, but the state. Tawni had called him to tell him. He knew Sonny had quit and he tried to call her every day, but she never answered. He had thought she had left when he went to talk to her he saw her and her mom exchanging hugs. Sonny had a ton of stuff with her. He knew he should have gone and said something to her stop her, but he just stood where he was and watched. The day after he had found that Emily had been there to comfort him and talk with them. Emily and Chad had lunch every day after that they just talked and were happy in each other's presence. Then one day Emily had just out of the blue kissed him and he kissed her back. Chad didn't know if it was out of anger and sadness at Sonny or whether he really wanted to. Everything had just worked out for them after that. Emily got a permanent spot on so random, and they were happy together. Well they were until Tawni had just called him. He bet that Sonny didn't care about him or else she would have stayed and fought against Emily.

"Chad are you ok" Emily asked lifting her head off his chest to look him in the eyes.

"Yep I'm fine just thinking" He said.

"Well can you tell me" She asked.

"You wouldn't want to know" He answered and kissed her head, leaving her unsatisfied. Chad knew she would NOT want to know he was still madly in love with her and would get on a plane and take her back to L.A. in his arms never letting go. He knew Emily would probably kill them both and besides Sonny was happy without him living her own life. Without him.

Sonny stared at the computer screen, she knew she should but she couldn't look away. Chad and Emily filled her screen. The two of them kissing in the park, how cute. NOT. She loved Chad still and the picture broke her heart. Her hand hovered over the phone ready to call Tawni to arrange a flight back to L.A. where she belonged. Ready to storm in on the happy couple and give Emily what she deserve, but Sonny remembered that Chad was living his own life. Without Her.

* * *

Read and Review sorry it took me a while I had to study for my science and social studies test plus I had a French project so I was busy.


	26. New life

o this is shows how i have nothing to do on a friday well i would if my friends texted me back but whatever im over it enjoy this chapter

* * *

"Ok class pick a partner and get started" Sonny's French Teacher Madame Cabeen said to her class. Sonny stayed where she was She knew that someone would come to her, ever since she came back everyone wanted to just be next to her or even have her ask what the homework was.

"Hey Sonny want to be my partner" a male said above her. She looked up to see Matt Herrington. He was the cutest boy in her school well at least that's what Sonny thought, he was the captain of the lacrosse team and he could sing he got all the lead roles. Sonny had gone to all the games and shows to see him plus Lucy was more than willing to come with her. Sonny tucked her hair behind her ear and blushed to get attention from him was a little weird for her.

"Yea sure I would love to" She smiled and he sat down in the desk next to her sitting so he could face her. Sonny turned to face him staring at her she blushed even deeper.

"So what do you want to do" He asked. Their assignment was to pick a French landmark and write about it and create a poster for it.

"Um I don't care how about the Eiffel tower" She laughed joking.

"Really" He said laughing with her.

"I'm ok with it" Their teacher said they didn't even notice that she was there. Matt and Sonny looked at each other and laughed as she walked away.

"You know I really think the Eiffel tower is kinda romantic" Matt said.

"Really" She looked up at him "Me too."

"You know I always thought you were really pretty and cute and funny so I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner or something" He seemed nervous. Sonny looked away she liked him but he didn't even notice her before the only time he had talked to her when his super popular girlfriend Amber had made fun of Sonny's videos. She decided that Amber probably just got in his way besides she really like him.

"Yea I would love to" She smiled excited. She hadn't been this happy since you know who asked her on a date.

"Great I'll pick you up at 6" He said.

"Cool" She said giving him a flirty look before collecting her and walking out the door just as the bell rung.

Tawni lay outside by the pool in the backyard of her house. Her perfect blond locks resting on her shoulders and a sparkling pair of pink channel sunglasses rested on her nose. She rested on her pink chair a glass of lemonade in her hand the new issue of Us weekly in the other. She looked in disbelief at the picture on the cover with a false headline to match it.

_**Sonny Monroe: Good Girl Gone Bad!**_

_**Lies**_

_**Fights**_

_**And boys!**_

The cover showed a picture of Sonny and Chad a party. Tawni had taken the picture at with Sonny's phone. She was sure she knew exactly who had gotten the picture and the given the story. The whole article was about how she had fight with Emily, and almost used Joe and Zac. Tawni pursed her lips and threw the magazine into her pool letting it float on top off the water. She signed and went to retrieve it. She laid it out on the ground to dry it.

"Honey your friend is here" Her mother yelled. Katherine Hart had lush blond hair and an ultra white smile. She was very young looking and was a fashion icon. Tawni knew being the spawn of a supermodel was hard. People always compared the two. Katherine was never a mom that wasn't there she had turned from model to manger which meant everything revolved around Tawni. Tawni after all had returned the favor after her dad left them for a twenty something intern at his job who was only ten years older than Tawni. Her name was sweet pea like the flower. Tawni laughed when she first heard it, but I wasn't as bad as what they named her two half sisters, Twilight and Couture. Tawni loved them, but she wished her dad had never moved to New York. Still Tawni was forever grateful to her mom and she still loved her dad and Twilight and Couture.

Emily walked across the grass towards Tawni.

"So you wanted to talk to me" She asked.

"Yes I did and it's very important" Tawni gave her fake smile.

* * *

Read and Review. Did you like my names haha? So I'm thinking of writing another story about this girl who moves in next to the Jonas brothers and eventually falls for Nick. I sorta wrote it for myself and other people wrote stories like that but tell me if you think I should publish the first chapter.


	27. Honestly

Tawni stood face to face with Emily. They both glared at each other.

"So what do you need to tell me? Are you going to apologize finally" Emily emphasized the word finally.

"No I'm going to tell you to pack your things and get the hell out of my dressing room" Tawni said.

"Oh really and why would that be" Emily said.

"I know what you're doing I'm not fooled by your innocent act and I'm going to get you fired" Tawni smirked at the girl as if Emily was child and Tawni was the babysitter.

"What am I doing Tawni trying to live my life without the constraints of Sonny?"

"No you are using your fame over the tween world to make Sonny the villain and you the hero to get her to quit so you could swoop in and take Chad for yourself"

"Really I would never do that"

"You mind as well drop the act I wouldn't believe you anyway" Tawni sneered. Emily took a deep breath and smiled the kind of smile that screamed I will kill you.

"Fine I did make Sonny quit to get Chad and the spot on so random and you know what it was just too easy to do all I had to do was drive her over the edge and you know what else I didn't even have to get Sonny to catch me and Chad cheating on her to do it" Emily said to Tawni, who stood with a look of victory.

"Why would you do that" She asked.

"Why because I got my heart broken and I wanted this job. I needed it I craved it, but it was really because I saw through that nice girl façade and knew she would break Chad's heart just like they broke mine"

"Sonny is actually a nice person"

"Really because she called you a superficial bitch one time and she said she hoped you would leave her alone and die"

"She would never do that and if she did well that's nothing compared to the damage you did to Sonny's life" Tawni yelled at the brunette. Emily just shrugged and looked away from the sun shining on Tawni's hair which was too bright for her. Tawni walked towards the girl grabbing Emily's tiny arms in her petite manicured hands. Tawni dragged the girl to the edge of the pool before throwing her in to the blue water. Emily felt her back splash against the clear blue water. She could feel the water surround her head dragging her in. She opened her eyes and saw a blurry Tawni standing on the edge looking over her. She pushed herself back up, only to see another person standing beside Tawni.

"Bitch what the hell is your problem" Emily screamed.

"Um how about that you made Sonny leave and broke Chad's heart" Tawni said a smile in her voice.

"I can't believe you would do this to me or Sonny" The other person spoke and Emily turned her glare on to see Chad standing next to Tawni a disappointed look on his face.

"Chad I'm sorry, but Tawni lied" Emily tried.

"No I think you did" Chad said and began walking away. Emily quickly supported herself on the edge of the pool to get out and chase after Chad, pushing a laughing Tawni out of her way.

"Chad wait I can explain I did it for a good reason" She yelled after his retreating figure. He stopped and turned to face her.

"Really why did you do it" He asked.

"I did it for us Chad and you know that" She said almost to tears.

"No you did it so you would be the new star and not just a guest star anymore, and you were jealous of Sonny and our relationship"

"I did not I truly love you. I mean Sonny just left so she really doesn't care about you"

"Actually she does, but you stopped her I can't believe I even loved you."

"You loved me" She said in disbelief.

"Well now I see it was just a foolish crush" He said walking into the house and to his car without another word leaving her to recover from her shock.

"Nice job I see you've managed to drive away everyone you once had as an alliance." Tawni appeared behind her.

"What do you mean" She said facing the tall blond.

"I mean that redheaded scared freshmen friend of yours turns out her name is Fleur, pretty name right. Well she said you never even knew her name and only knew her because she was once your intern for a summer. Oh and Joe and his brothers are a little peeved you had Sonny quit" Tawni smirked.

"They are my family they would never leave me to fight alone"

"Well they would when Joe's new girlfriend is someone I know"

"Really who"

"ME" Tawni showed her a bright white smile. Emily's mouth dropped. "I know big surprise I'm shocked the didn't tell you"

"They have been really busy lately" Emily said unsure whether or not to believe Tawni.

"Or have you just been too busy plotting against Chad and Sonny to even talk to them" Tawni said. Emily looked away for a moment.

"You will be sorry you ever did this to me" Emily screamed at her before running away from Tawni, who stood with triumph clearly on her face.

Chad sat nervously playing with his hair. He waited in a worn out wooded chair. He stopped and looked up to hear the door turning. She came in with another boy standing behind her, she looked at him with confusion and a thousand other emotions.

"Chad what are you doing here"

"I need to talk to you" He looked at her earnestly. She looked between the boys in her house insure what to do.

"Chad I can't talk to you right now or even look at you"

"But Sonny I love you"

* * *

Read and Review also check out my new story please.


	28. Don't

Sonny looked uncomfortable. She loved Chad too, but for him to show up now after all that he did to her she thought was a little too late on neither the coming to get her nor telling her he loved her. Sonny turned to face Matt who was standing behind her; she gave him her sincerest apology look and smile.

"Matt um I think it would be best if you left I need to tie up some loose ends" Sonny whispered. He half smiled at her.

"No problem I'll see you on Monday" He said turning to leave but not before giving Chad a glare. Chad just smirked back at him. They both sat in silence until they heard the front door close.

"Come on lets go outside" She sighed. Chad followed her out the kitchen door and outside until they were in a wooded area but he could still see Sonny's house. They faced each other unsure what to say Chad waited for Sonny to say something first.

"What the hell is your problem" She said. Confusion flooded through his brain. Why would she ask him that after he flew out her to come and get her?

"What do you mean" He asked.

"I mean why would you come here"

"Um because I love you and I want you to come back to L.A."

"Don't say that" She looked away tears began to brim in her eyes.

"Why not I love you Sonny, I love you Alison Monroe" He said loudly as if the whole world could here.

"Stop" She screamed at him. He looked at her devastated.

"Why should I Sonny I love you and I know you love me too" He stated.

"I DON'T" She yelled running away from him to her house. Tears streaked down her face, but she wiped them away and kept running. She ran inside her house. She noticed Karen standing in the kitchen making dinner for them. She stopped what she was doing and encircled Sonny in her arms.

"What's wrong honey" She asked.

"He loves me" Was all Sonny said.

Chad stood where he was watching run away from him again. He wasn't sure that she had ever wanted to be with him now. She was always looking out for other people even the one person who had teared them apart; she never looked out for herself. Chad walked back to his rent-a- car. He sat in the leather seats breathing in the smell of cigarettes from the previous renter. Chad drove to his hotel he blared music the whole way trying to drown out all of his thoughts and not cry because he hadn't cried since he was nine and Chad Dylan Cooper didn't cry EVER. He dropped his car off at valet and he walked quickly to his room. The phone left on his bed started ringing as soon as he walked into the room.

"Hello" His voice cracked.

"Chad what happened is she coming back" Tawni asked eagerly.

"No"

"WHAT why not"

"She doesn't love me anymore"

"Oh stop sure she does how could she not after how many times you two almost admitted that liked each other."

"I told her three times and she still told me to stop and that she didn't love me"

"She was lying I'm sure"

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know she nervous"

"When she walked in and she me she was with another guy" He said. The other line was silent until Tawni sighed.

"Let me take care of this"

"No just let her live her life" Chad said.

"Fine, but don't cry to me when you've lost her forever" Tawni said simply before hanging up on Chad. He lay back against his bed, what was the point of trying when the girl you love tells you she doesn't love you anymore.

* * *

READ and Review.


	29. Leave me alone

Sonny fixed her hair and makeup in her bathroom. She had cried all night. She wanted to tell Chad she loved him too, but she knew she couldn't not after what he had done to her and after all they were like magnets to drama. After all she was perfectly happy back home where she belonged. Sonny grabbed her backpack and made her way downstairs her parents were eating breakfast they smiled at her. She looked down and ignored their pity.

"I'm just going to have an apple" She said picking one up off the table taking a bite of it. She stood awkwardly in the kitchen, the silence was unbearable. Sonny took her keys in her hand off of her counter.

"I'm leaving and I might go therapy shopping after school" She said heading for the door unable to even register their goodbyes. Sonny closed the door behind her. The first thing she noticed was a black car and Chad behind the wheel. He got out when he saw her.

"Why are you here" She said unpleasantly.

"I want to give you a ride" He said "And see you again" Her heart sank at how much that meant to her, but she had to stay focused.

"I have my own car I'm ok"

"Sonny please I'm sorry Emily was a mistake" He tried. She looked at him darkly; Emily was a name she hated. A girl in one of her classes had the name Emily and Sonny had always thought she was annoying.

"Don't mention her name" Sonny yelled at him.

"Wow talk about holding grudges" Chad laughed. Sonny frowned as she rolled the apple around in her hand. She out her arm back and threw the apple at Chad it hit him in the chest hard. She smiled at her perfect aim and walked towards her car.

"Why did you just threw an apple at me"

"I guess I just like to hold on to grudges" She said slamming her door and rolled down the window. "Don't follow me" She looked at him one last time before driving off. Chad stared in disbelief. He got back in his car and took one last look at Sonny's new or old house, before driving off to the airport. He had decided that if she couldn't even talk to him then he would give up. He could see his future right now He would become even more successful then Emily would probably blackmail him to marriage they would get divorced and he would date tons of women, but always want Sonny. Chad sighed and continued to drive into his dark gloomy future.

Sonny parked her car and got out. Everyone seemed to be crowding around the fountain on the school's front lawn. She found her friend Cady.

"Hey what's going on" She asked.

"I think you should see for yourself" Cady smiled at her almost laughing. Sonny pushed her way through. She took a deep breath and grinned at the sight of a tall blond girl in a bright a purple juicy couture rack suit with gold heels to match it she knew only Tawni would do that.

"It seems that everywhere I go my past is surrounding me" Sonny said to her. Tawni looked away from one of the cute guys on the football team. She got up and hugged Sonny.

"Well at least I'm here for a good reason" Tawni lied she was here to see her best friend, but also to get her and Chad to get back together. Sonny smiled. IT was good to see someone who wouldn't give her anymore drama than she needed.

* * *

Read and Review.


	30. Phone calls and no feelings

Sonny and Tawni sat down on the same fountain where Sonny had found Tawni. Most people had left to go to class, but Sonny had brought Tawni to her schools office and of course they had let her cut class that day.

"So are you going to tell why you're really here" Tawni looked at Sonny through her gold sunglasses.

"What do you mean" Sonny asked utterly confused.

"I mean if I know you Sonny and I think I do, then you wouldn't leave because of one guy" Tawni looked at her. Sonny turned the other way.

"Maybe the pressure of fame got to me"

"Oh please you love being on so random and fame can't get to you because you never do anything your either at work or sitting at home" Tawni laughed. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Stop rolling your eyes at me and I know you would just sit around and watch Chad all day" Tawni continued but quickly realized what she said.

"Whatever I only watched Mackenzie falls a few times" Sonny said nonchalantly.

"Either way this has nothing to do with fame I mean I think that you should just get over cha-"

"STOP" Sonny yelled. Tawni stared at Sonny shocked; she pushed her hair behind her ear trying to avert her eyes hoping Sonny would calm down.

"Sonny relax"

"NO I WON'T I'M SO TIRED OF HAVING HEAR ABOUT HIM FROM EVERYONE" Sonny screamed, standing up.

"Well maybe you should stop ignoring the fact that you still love him"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do and why are you so mad at him anyway" Tawni asked in a calm voice.

"Because he didn't get fired and he started dating her again and he just left me behind"

"You're an idiot" Tawni cried.

"Gee thanks a lot" Sonny said.

"Well come on I mean you're being stupid first of all Chad didn't get fired you were both on probation. And you know what he and I told Mr. Condor the truth about what Emily was really doing before we left to come get you to come back"

"Yeah and what did he say that she could keep her job and live her merry little life" Sonny shook her head.

"You know what else the only reason he started dating Emily again was because he was sad and lonely he needed someone. He also loved her once in case you forgot"

"But she's a huge bitch" Sonny yelled.

"Believe me I know and now he knows too but before he really loved her." Tawni pointed out "As for the whole leaving you behind thing Sonny you were the one who left him behind you just left him didn't even tell anyone"

"I was embarrassed"

"Why"

"I know that the day she asked him to walk her that they kissed and it hurts me"

"OMG get over it she probably kissed him first and you know what at least he cared enough to come here and tell you that he loved you and all you did was blow him off to go on a date with some high school boy"

"Matt isn't just some high school boy he doesn't attract drama like Chad" Sonny looked back at the school. She smiled she liked Matt he was sweet and nice to her the first part of their date had been great they went to dinner and he laughed at all her jokes, they talked like normal people, and Sonny couldn't help but feel like she had when she first saw Chad when Tawni made her het yogurt. That was until she got home and Chad was sitting in her kitchen and confessing his love for her. Tawni frowned and stood up straightened her jacket and finally turned to face Sonny after a couple of moments.

"You know what I thought you knew better than to date someone who only likes you for your fame, leave your friends and your dream behind and completely get rid of the guy who came here just to tell you he loved you and wanted to take you back. I'm disappointed in you" Tawni said before walking away from Sonny who sat still just watching her friend walk away.

After what seemed like a long time Sonny picked up her backpack and walked towards the entrance to her school. Sonny continued to walk down the empty hallways to her locker. She closed her locker door to reveal Matt he smiled at her. She smiled and blushed back at him. He held out his hand for her to take. Sonny discreetly wiped her hands on her jeans before taking his hand as he led her down the hallway.

"Where are we going" Sonny laughed.

"You'll see" He said opening the door for her. Sonny stepped into one of the empty classrooms.

"What are we doing in here" She asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you" He said. Sonny turned around to face him. She was suddenly aware that they were merely inches no centimeter apart. Matt kept getting closer to her and Sonny wasn't sure if she was leaning in or not. Their lips finally touched. Sonny closed her eyes and tried to freak out. After a couple minutes Sonny pushed him off. They both just stared each other.

"I'm sorry" Sonny said. "It's just that I didn't feel anything"

"Ohhh umm ok" Matt said.

"Look I feel really bad about that I mean I like you but need to know why you're kissing me"

"I like you"

"No you don't, you like the idea of me being famous" Sonny laughed.

"What No" He tried to cover up what his plan was.

"Look I'm ok with because Tawni was right I left behind the person who really loves me" Sonny smiled.

"Well um yea ok I did at first date you for that but now I really like you" He tried. Sonny just smiled and bounced out the door. Matt just stood and watched her go.

Sonny walked outside after getting her homework. She bounded down the steps and ran to her car. Sonny got in and locked the door. She pulled out her phone and started dialing. It went straight to voicemail.

"Hey Chad I know you probably hate me, but I realized that I love you. I love you l love you I LOVE YOU! I had it in my head that you were hurting me when really I hurt you and I just want to talk to you so call me back like whenever you can" Sonny hung up and started laughing at how foolish she had been.

"Finally you did it" Came a voice from her back seat. Sonny screamed turning to find a smiling Tawni hiding in her back seat.

"What are you doing" Sonny screamed.

"Making sure you did the right thing" Tawni said.

"Awww well thank you" Sonny said trying to give her a hug. They both laughed as Tawni made her way to the passenger seat. They both sat in silence until Sonny's phone rang. Chad flashed on the screen they both took a deep breath.

"Hello"

* * *

Read and Review sorry it took me a long time but i was gone all weekend and sick so i like couldn't get out of my room haha


	31. Crushed

"Hello" Sonny said.

"Never call again" Said a familiar female voice.

"Emily?"

"Yes and like I said never call Chad again" She said in her demanding voice and Sonny's brain went in to a danger alert mode.

"I thought you weren't dating him anymore" Sonny said trying to gain more confidence ignoring Tawni's questioning gaze.

"We are not thanks to your little fake blond bitch friend, but anyway I told Chad I wanted to apologize so we are just hanging out and his rang with your heart touching message which I'm sure would have made Chad purpose or something but I got it."

"You know you're a real bitch and kinda a slut trying to get my boyfriend"

"Maybe the first part but Chad's not your boyfriend and if he is then he screwed up big time last night" She said and Sonny could just see her wicked smirk.

"I swear I will KILL YOU" Sonny screamed into the phone.

"Really cur you're in cheese town or whatever and I'm in L.A. were all the real damage is and Tawni is with you so even she can't stop me"

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I don't know seducing Chad I mean we went pretty far last night but not all the way you know what I'm mean" She laughed.

"Then I'll come and get Chad"

"And I'll get a bodyguard besides why would he even want _**you**_ after you broke his heart more than once I hear" She said. Sonny sat back in her seat Emily was right why would Chad want her after she told I'm she didn't even love him and accusing him of hurting her when she was the one left him to the witch. Sonny felt empty knowing the world was wrong when she gave up put what could she after all her parents would not just let her leave and Tawni would pressure her to go but then Emily would destroy her or at least rip her head off for the world to see.

"You know what you right don't worry about it he would just not want me have him and everything else" Sonny was exhausted of fighting the war.

"REALLY" she seemed shocked. "Well I'm glad you came to your senses"

Sonny just nodded her head even though Emily wouldn't know or see and pressed on the red button without another word. Tawni stared at her in disbelief.

"FAILURE" Tawni yelled. Sonny shot up and looked at an angry Tawni.

"Excuse me"

"Oh you heard me I mean come on you will just let her have everything"

"You know I was talking to Emily"

"Yea no duh and what I heard from you is not even like you at all get up put your keys in and drive us to the airport and take us back to L.A. so we can get you some Chad!"

"Tawni no he wants the dragon lady"

"You're an idiot"

"Thanks I love you too" Sonny said sarcastically.

"Well I mean come on ever heard of a rebound he's just using her and she eating it up thinking he wants her when he really wants you Sonny"

"I can't"

"Why not"

"What if he says no and I get crushed."

"Then you try ok all Chad does is try for you and you need to fight for him no matter what the circumstances are!"

"I don't know"

"Alright fine give and marry some guy you meet at collage then have kids and your perfect life but you're always going to have Chad in the back of your life thinking about what would have happened if you had gone for him instead of reading about his fourth divorce in some trashy tabloid" Tawni said and Sonny's stomach twisted at the thought of having something on your shoulders for the rest of her life. Tawni gave her one last look before going towards her own rented car. Sonny sat in her's for a minute waiting for Tawni to drive off.

* * *

Sonny sat in her bedroom holding her guitar and a pink pen. She had tried to write something but nothing came to her. Well actually lots of things came but they could never fit together. She put the guitar down and picked up her notebook and began writing. She smiled at the piece of paper before folding it up and putting it in her pocket. She grabbed her purse and headed into the kitchen leaving a note for her parents before grabbing her car keys and almost running to her car. She got into the drivers seat and turned on the car which also started the radio. The only exception by Paramore came on and Sonny started singing to it she loved the song but it reminded her of her parents' divorce and Chad which made her heart race. She finally got to the airport getting on the first plane back to Cali she waited for the plane to board tapping her foot.

"Going somewhere without me" Tawni smiled at her.

"Tawni!" Sonny jumped up and hugged her.

"I bumped you up to first class so thank me" She laughed as they called their section. Sonny sat in her seat jumpy not paying attention to Tawni's looks which were telling her to calm down. The plane took off and every second Sonny felt closer. She took her ipod out and played the song from earlier and she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

They finally landed and Tawni dragged Sonny off to her pink car which made Sonny cringe. Tawni drove them to a big white house. Sonny breathed relief when she saw lights were on she knocked on the door it took a couple minutes but the door finally opened and Sonny felt her nerves come back and she took a deep breath.

"Hello" Chad answered with confusion.

"Chad hi"

"I'm sorry do I know you" He said.

"Chad what are you talking about you know me" She said and suddenly Emily appeared at his side.

"Chaddy beat who is this" She said innocently putting her arm around him like she was claiming property.

"I don't know probably just a fan I guess"

"Chad would a fan tell you that they love you and are sorry they left" Sonny pleaded.

"Not the leaving but I love you is something they would say" He and Emily both laughed. Emily got something from behind the door and handed to Chad who gave it to Sonny.

"You can't be serious" She said looking at the autographed picture of Chad in disgust.

"Yep now bye watch the new season of Mackenzie falls" He said closing the door but not before Sonny saw a happy smirking Emily. Sonny stomped back to the car in a huff.

"I hate them"

"Did he not he loved you" Tawni asked.

"He acted like he didn't even know me" She said on the edge of tears. "Just drive please"

"OK" Tawni said hesitant.

"NOW please!" Sonny cried tears falling down her pink cheeks she wiped them away slapped her hands down on her thighs feeling the paper in her pocket.

* * *

Read and Review I know tear jerker but it had to go on sorry.


	32. Just Talk

"Kill me" Sonny screamed but it was muffled by the pillow she hid her face in.

"Relax" Tawni tried to soothe her pain.

"I can't" She turned over so she could be heard clearly. "He just acted like I was a fan or something and the devil stood beside him smirking"

"Look he was probably putting on an act for her"

"No I could see the pain in his eyes I mean I hurt him I'm such a bitch" Sonny said.

"No you're not you were confused and now you know what you want and I think you can win him back" Tawni said with confidence.

"Whatever"

"Ok well then come to work with me tomorrow we can make a war plan" Tawni tried.

"I'll get kicked out"

"No you won't Mr. Condor doesn't even leave his office and if he did then well I can handle it"

"Ugg fine" Sonny agreed although she felt sick to her stomach.

Sonny and Tawni walked into Condor studios and headed straight to their old dressing room. Sonny almost screamed at the sight of her side being taken over by Emily. Everything was messy there were clothes all over the floor and make up and jewelry scattered all over the tables and pictures of her and famous people including some with Chad. Sonny wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"It is so different" Sonny said.

"I know I hate it but Marshall said I have to play nice"

"Ohhh fun" Sonny said and turned as she heard the door open.

"Hey loser I'm bac-"Emily said but stopped when she saw the tall brunette in their room.

"Yep she's here so calm down" Tawni said not even looking away from her mirror.

"Well what the hell is she doing here" Emily asked.

"Ohhh you remember me from last night I'm a friend of Tawni's so she said I could get to meet Chad again" Sonny said smiling. Emily's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Well have fun because I'm sure Chady wouldn't want you here anyway" Emily said defensively turning and walking out the door. Sonny laughed with Tawni at how lame they thought Emily had been. Although she was sure that Emily had been right after if Chad had to go as low as pretending he didn't know her than he probably wouldn't want to see her and Sonny had to admit that she was embarrassed that they even did that. Sonny excused herself from Tawni and went in the hallway she needed to get out of that room and be by alone for a little bit. Even back home she had tons of homework something even Miss. Bitterman never gave a lot of, but even when she was done with Lucy would ride her back about what was happened in L.A. and how glamorous her life was. Sonny kept walking towards the commissary she thought a fro yo would help her clear her head or freeze it at least. She almost rounded the corner when someone put a hand over her mouth and dragged her into a dark empty closet. They turned on the light and Sonny almost ran out when she saw it was the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Why are you here" He asked irritated which took her by surprise.

"I'm here with Tawni" she said in more of a question.

"I know but there is always a reason why you're doing something, tell me what are you going to do to Emily." He said looking her square in the eye which made her stomach churn at the intensity.

"I'm not going to hurt her" Sonny said in a timid voice she had never been so scared of Chad in fact she had never been scared of him only annoyed, but the anger clear in his voice scared her or maybe the fact she would have to tell him she loved him in their very chuck and Blair relationship.

"That didn't answer my question" Chad said trying to not snap at her. He could tell she was scared about the way they were acting and after all he had dragged her into a closet in one of the empty hallways for all she knew he could be planning something worse than just having a talk with her.

"Ok the real reason iiis t-t-aht I um I" she let out a deep breath to stop her stuttering.

"What's the real reason" his horse voice said trying to be calm.

"Iloveyouandi'msorryileftandhurtyoumakingyougobacktoemily!" she said in a blur he stared at her in confusion but she didn't blame her she could barely understand what she said either.

"Huh" he asked simply.

"I love you and I'm sorry I left and hurt you and made you go back to Emily" she said sadly.

"So you tell me to go away and that you don't love but now you love me" he asked. Sonny just nodded.

"And now you think I'm with Emily." Chad thought this over.

"Well yea she was at your house last night but how would I know I was just a fan" she looked at him and Chad blushed from embarrassment.

"We are not dating I decided to just be friends so we watched a movie and then when I saw you I knew I couldn't face you without being a jerk and trying to keep my dignity" he sheepishly admitted.

"Ohhh well it took all my courage to fly here and tell you that I love you and Emily told me that you two had slept together"

"Well don't worry I mean she tried but I told her to back off and when did you talk to her" he asked and Sonny told him all about everything from this morning to right now. He listened patiently asking only a few questions and making a face when she told him about her and matt's kiss but he laughed when she told him that she started laughing and told him she didn't feel anything. She told him about the voicemail but didn't give specifics and about the call from Emily. After Sonny had told him everything Chad stood still he forehead wrinkled as he thought about which question to ask her first. Sonny smiled trying to encourage him to ask anything.

"So what did you say in this voice mail" he asked.

"I said that I loved you multiple times actually and I told you about my mistake, but that I wanted to be with you" She said and could see him thinking it over in his head.

""Sonny" he stared running a hand through his head. "I love you too but what you did has caused me a lot of pain so I don't think we can be together right now"

"But I came here for you" She stared and he shushed her.

"Sonny I know but right now I just need to think it over and be single for a while" he watched in pain as Sonny's face fell.

"I mean we can be together someday right" she asked.

"I don't know drama circles us I just need to think about everything but with all of that I don't know what we can be now" he said slowly lifting his head up to watch her face.

"We can still be friends though" She said and felt happy when Chad smiled.

"Sonny you and I can always be friends" he said and chuckled when her face lit up brightly and she jumped in the air with joy literally. Chad pulled her into a hug and she put her arms around his waist. Chad was tempted to pull her closer but he knew he shouldn't so he settled for smelling her hair which smelled like flowers. Sonny pulled away and smirked at Chad.

"Did you just smell my hair" she asked.

"No" he quickly lied "Let's get some fro yo" Sonny laughed and rolled he eyes.

"Ok, but can you help me get my job back my parents were pissed I left without a word so I kinda have to get back on so random"

"Sure" He said opening the door for her ignoring all the stares they were getting.

**Read and review btw last chapter soon but if you want more then you can give me some more ideas but I think I might have a sequel.**


	33. Mixed Feelings

Sonny sat in her room staring out the window looking at the bright lights of the city. She remembered that Chad a date tonight with some Hollywood starlet she knew that the date was only good publicity for them both. Sonny had only felt a twinge of jealousy she and Chad both knew that the girl was dumber than a rock. She smiled at her and Chad's joke. She liked being Chad's friend again and he had even got her, her job back. Sonny smiled remembering that day Sonny and Tawni had shown up with security to their dressing room telling Emily to pack her things and get out. Emily glared at them as forced volunteers carried her things. She had left without a word or a fight and Sonny knew that they both knew that she would be gone no matter how much she hated it. Sonny sighed though she had gone to tell Chad all he did was stand silently before smiling slightly at her and asking her if she wanted to get lunch. Sonny had assumed that the meant they were on their way back to an actual relationship, but Chad didn't do or say anything that suggested that. Sonny was crushed but they both moved on going on dates, in fact Sonny had been going on a few dates with Joe nothing serious just fun and they both knew that although Joe had a concert tonight and had invited her to the after party which she had happily accepted. She stood and looked away starting to get ready for the party. Sonny had figured jeans and a t-shirt would be ok. She grabbed her phone, keys and backstage pass. She said goodbye to her mom and went to her car. She found Chad leaning against her car a smirk bright on his face.

"Hello?" she questioned him.

"I ditched her let's go" he said.

"Where"

"I don't know ice cream or something like that"

"I have prior engagements" Sonny said smugly.

"Well call and cancel come on Sonshine" he said using her nickname that she loved.

"I can't"

"Why what is it"

"I have a party to go to after the Jonas brother's concert"

"Ew" Chad said laughing ignoring the look on Sonny's face.

"Look Chad any other time but tonight no"

"Well, wait just take me with you"

"I don't know you hate the Jonas brothers"

"Wrong I hated when you were trying to date one to get me jealous"

"So it worked then" Sonny smirked at him now. He finally settled on one station before resting back in his seat. Sonny looked at him questionably before she looked back at the road. Chad kept looking back and forth from the radio to the road ahead of them.

"What are you looking at" she said annoyed.

"I'm just wai-"he started but got cut off but the sound of Sonny's voice singing, he smiled when her eyes widen and she screamed.

"OMYGOD I'm on the radio everyone can hear" she screamed excitedly to Chad who just laughed.

"You are welcome" he said.

"What"

"Ohhh yea I gave your song too my friend and he said he would play" Chad said and Sonny smiled and looked as if she wanted to cry.

"Thank you" Sonny said quietly before pulling into a parking lot and turning off her car.

"No problem I heard you sing and I thought it was like angels. The world needs to hear you sing" Chad smiled at her again. They reached the doors and faced a big security guard and a ton of screaming girls trying to get inside or catch a glimpse of Chad and Sonny, but Sonny flashed him her pass and he opened the door for them. They followed a tall blond girl in a black staff shirt upstairs to a lounge where they could hear music pounding. Sonny stepped inside the dark room, but saw Joe and his brothers sitting on a couple of couches relaxing with and other girl. Sonny laughed when she saw Nick punch Joe's arm who looked up and saw Sonny. His face lit up with excitement when he saw, but turned into a grimace when he saw Chad by her side. Joe made his way through the crowd over to them and gave Sonny a hug and politely gave Chad a handshake who just smirked smugly proud he made a Jonas jealous.

"Hey Sonny come hang with us in the back! He can come too" Joe said. Sonny took him hand as they weaved their way through a sulking Chad followed them unhappy to have competition. Sonny sat down beside Kevin and his fiancée Danielle who she had only met once, but like everyone else Sonny had seen pictures. They both hugged her and acknowledged Chad before going back into their own conversation. Nick gave her a hug and Chad a handshake much like his brother. Sonny noticed that Nick seemed jumpy and nervous.

"What's up with Nick" Sonny whispered to Joe.

"He is waiting for someone" Joe said.

"Who is she because he looks like he might throw up" Sonny laughed.

"She's this girl that moved next door a couple months ago anyway she Nick really like each other and tonight Nick is going to make his move to show her Miley is out of the picture" Joe laughed. Sonny awed she thought it was cute for Nick to have a crush. They both watched Nick stand up; he gave Joe thumbs up before moving towards the door. A few moments he returned with a girl who had short black and dark eyes. She nervously tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled at them giving them all hugs. Sonny hugged her despite even knowing her.

"Hi I'm Sonny" She said giving the girl a reassuring smile.

"Michelle and I know I love so random the check it out girls sketch brilliant" Michelle complimented her.

"Thanks are you an actress is that why you moved here"

"Ohhh no never, we moved because of my dad's job he sells something I think. Anyway I could never have enough confidence to do that, but my friends are making me go to a gossip girl audition" She said and Sonny froze Emily had been on gossip girl.

"Really that's cool" Sonny said.

"Yea apparently Emily Green got fired because she couldn't behave so they need a new guest star." She said, which made Sonny smile she knew that Emily would get fired from something else because of her actions.

"Well good luck"

"Thanks" Michelle smiled shyly at Sonny one more time before Nick pulled her away to dance. Sonny watched them go she liked Michelle she was nice and Nick needed someone too.

"So do you want to dance" Someone asked her, Sonny expected to see Joe but she saw Chad. She was confused on how she had mixed their different voices.

"Umm sure" Sonny said as led her to the dance floor she noticed it was a slow song and she mentally cursed herself for saying yes to Chad but for some reason she felt drawn to him in the moment. He pulled her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder she wasn't even sure if they were still dancing, but she couldn't care less.

"This is nice" Chad laughed. Sonny rolled her eyes at his joke and pulled her head up she noticed that the song changed and had picked up, but Chad was still holding her.

"Umm Chad you can let go now"

"I don't want to" He said and Sonny pulled away. She glared at him for a moment before storming away. Chad chased after, but that came to a halt when Sonny came face to face with an angry Joe.

"Hi Joe" she said nervously.

"You know I invited you because I really like you, not because I want to see you and your ex boyfriend have romantic moment. I just thought you liked me like I like you"

"Joe please I do we were just dancing" she pleaded.

"Save it I guess old habits never die" he said moving past her and glaring at Chad who just laughed behind his hand. Sonny didn't even look at him or chase after Joe he was right. She ran out to the parking lot which was now clear of girls. Chad followed her.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM" She screamed at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you saying you want to be friends then asking me to dance making flirty comment asking me to lunch"

"You could say no"

"No I can't because I still love you and always will I can't help it everything you I love! You're my Edward if you will and I know you want to be friends, but I can't because I love you too much I mean I feel like we are just some big Taylor Swift song" She yelled at him with watering eyes.

"Sonny I don't know what to tell you"

"See that's the thing you do that I fell so confused but then you have dates and so then I went back to Jo-" Sonny rambled but was cut off but Chad's lips on hers.

"I guess old habits never die" Chad said after a moment and Sonny looked back at him before hooking her arms around his neck and kissing him again. He put his arms around her waist pulling her closer and they both closed their eyes. Sonny smiled into the kiss this was it the right the kiss better than any of the others that they had, but she pulled back.

"Could you say" she asked and he smiled hid charming perfect white teeth at her.

"Alison Sonny Monroe **I love you**" He said.

_**Read and Review I know you loved it haha and don't worry about Joe he'll be ok in the next chapter haha, but as sad as it is my story will end soon I know sad but I might have a sequel so tell me if you want one! Also remember I love you guys and your reviews they really helped my write my 33 chapters and made my first fanfic great Thanks!!!**_


	34. Hold Me Forever

Chad held Sonny's small polished hand in his and walked the down the hall together ignoring everyone's staring at them like they had before many times. Sonny and had just smiled at each other contempt in their perfect bliss. Sonny's light green dress flowed around her which made every girl stare at her in complete envy. Chad walked in his crisp leather jacket. There was no doubt that they were _**the **_it couple, paparazzi followed them everywhere even on their way to work or after when they went to get dinner or a movie. It was more attention than Sonny was used to the only pictures of her had been in tween weekly, but those were saying how funny she was or in those who wore it better columns that Tawni and Emily had fawned over, but now they both were in couple watch or pictured at red carpet events and then Sonny would see the pictures later in US weekly or people. They both knew to be careful of all the attention and Sonny had learned not to trust it one time they had photo graphed Chad and his sister and they called her the mystery woman. Chad later told Sonny and the public that it was just his sister which had embarrassed everyone except Chad who was sick of all the lies.

"SONNY!!!!" Tawni called after them struggling in what she was wearing a fluffy pink gown with sparkly beads on the bodice.

"Hey Tawni you look great" Sonny gushed and Tawni smiled proudly before quickly turning serious.

"Emily is here" Tawni said.

"WHAT!" Sonny and Chad said in unison.

"Yep I heard about it first then I just saw her"

"Well why"

"Idk MR. Condor probably let her in because you know" Tawni said and they both nodded in unison.

"Well she can't ruin my night besides I have everything I want or need" Sonny said looking a Chad they both shared a smiled and her griped her hand tighter. Tawni made a face of disgust but turned and left. Sonny and Chad began walking behind her.

"You know these parties can get pretty lame" Chad whispered urgently to her but Sonny just shook her head making her perfect curls shake with her.

"No way am I missing this besides be man face Emily"

"Ugg fine" He said as they turned into a room where some people relaxed in couches while others danced on the dance floor. Sonny saw Kevin talking some guy, Zac was dancing with some girl, Nico and Grady trying to dance and flirt with two blonde girls holding lunch boxes, and Nick dancing with Michelle. Sonny smiled at that. She noticed Michelle had put a shiny gold headband with a big bow in her short black bob which matched her gold metallic lace dress and black heels. She and Nick were closely dancing, but Michelle noticed Sonny and had waved to excitedly her and Sonny waved back. Nick had also noticed Sonny he merely waved then pointed to somewhere she followed it and saw Joe and Emily talking and resting against the wall. Sonny elbowed Chad and pointed to them.

"Wow what wall flowers" Chad joked, but Sonny began to walk toward them and Chad grabbed her arm pulling her back. She looked at him with a "What are you doing look".

"You can't talk to them they will both kill you"

"No way look I just need to face my demons now" Sonny said. Chad sighed and let her go. Sonny walked over to Joe and Emily they stopped talking and stared at her awkwardly.

"Look I came to apologize to you both" she said.

"Why you have everything you want" Emily said but not in her usual mean tone this time she was confused.

"I hate the thought of people hating me" Sonny said and Joe's face softened.

"I don't hate you Sonny I was just upset" He said and Emily just rolled her eyes.

"You should I have hurt you a lot"

"Ok well being the rebound is not exactly what I wanted, but I like having you around your just like a big ball of sunshine no pun intended" Joe said and Sonny smiled.

"Well I won't do it again" She promised. Joe smiled and hugged her before excusing himself to go talk to the hot girl talking to Michelle. Sonny watched him go and laughed to herself before turning back to a snarling Emily.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU" Emily said in a low whisperer.

"I never wanted to hurt you but you kinda started it" Sonny said and Emily laughed bitterly.

"Even so you and he have ruined just about everything for me"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be because karma is a bitch" Emily said.

"What are you saying" Sonny said.

"I'm saying something will happen to you and Chad eventually he will get scared and cheat"

"He would never do that" she protested.

"You know what you're right because you're the only reason he does what he does but even so no relationship is perfect" Emily said swirling her straw around her drink.

"Well our kinda is" Sonny said grinning.

"Not in Hollywood honey and certainly with me in the picture" Emily said taking the cherry in her drink and popping it in her mouth walking away from Sonny with hers eyes still on her. Sonny rolled her eyes what more could the girl do besides hurt herself. Sonny bit her lip and looked around for Chad, but Nick and Michelle caught her eye they were talking and laughing, Nick even had a supposed rare smile on his face. She watched as he pulled her in and they shared a sweet kiss. Sonny smiled at them so sweet and innocent. She wondered how much Michelle knew her life was going to change just because of who her boyfriend was or whatever small part she got on gossip girl and even if she didn't want to be famous well it was going to happen. Sonny found an urge to warn her and tell her that Miley was probably like Emily and would do anything for a boy, but she let them have their peace something told her they could make it just like her and Chad did. Emily was in the past and if she was trying to scare Sonny then she was wrong.

"Can I have this dance" Chad said and Sonny turned to face him. She smiled and nodded as he led her to the dance floor. Chad pulled her very close and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I will remember this_** prom**_ forever no matter what happens" she whispered into his ear.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing let's just enjoy this moment right here right now" She said, taking a mental picture before lifting her head up and kissing Chad. They both stood there for what seemed like forever, but neither minded because who wouldn't want to be held by the one person you love and that loves you back.

_**The End**_

**Thank you guys so much for all the support for every chapter and the sequel will be up soon I would like any ideas or titles for it and I'm gonna post the next chapter as a story playlist of songs I thought that went** **with the story! But again THANK YOU SOOO** **MUCH PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL** **ME** **WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
